Look Beyond Appearances
by dolphinlover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a geek. What happens when the most popular and wanted senior guy in school, Inuyasha, has a dare to ask Kagome to the prom? IK. Angsty in later chapters.
1. The Dare

This is our (except for DEVL41) first fanfic, so please no FLAMES!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I will rule it one day, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sorry, but we don't like Kikyo and we don't wanna make fun of her cough so she's not in this fanfic, but she MIGHT be later on though, cause we're still not sure yet..  
  
Alright, enough with our blabbing, and on with the story. Hope you like it  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 1 – The Dare  
  
Kagome was sitting in class, listening to the teachers blab on about memorizing the periodic table of elements, which she, of course, had known since the seventh grade (she's a senior by the way). Finally, the bell rang for lunch and she, Sango, and Hojo walked out the door.  
  
'I don't have to hang out with these immature and sophomoric people anymore next year.' Kagome's thoughts trailed off to college.  
  
They finally entered the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sat at the table and talking about hot chicks and how to get them, then just out of nowhere, Inuyasha said, "I can get any chick I want."  
  
"What about some chick that looks nerdy" Miroku smirked. "Then I could go with all those hot chicks in their tight dresses that show every curve in their body."  
  
"You're such a pervert!" Kouga laughed.  
  
"Well, every year Inuyasha always goes with the hottest and most popular chicks!" Miroku reasoned. "Even though Sango is the Apple of my eye." He had a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"But she's not popular and she hangs out with her nerd friends." Inuyasha said. "And besides, I don't JUST care about looks and popularity."  
  
"Then, I dare you to go to the dance with the nerdiest girl in school." Kouga said.  
  
"Fine, then choose any girl you want." Inuyasha said, "And I'll go to the dance with her."  
  
Kouga and Miroku whispered to each other and finally pointed to a girl with raven black hair, brown eyes, and VERY round and thick glasses. (AN: don't worry, inukag fans, she won't look this weird later on, we won't mention the glasses every time)  
  
"We dare you to ask Kagome Higurashi to the dance," Kouga and Miroku laughed.  
  
"Fine. whatever" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome, who was reading a book on the history of physics. When he got over to her table, Kagome looked up and looked at him confusingly. 'Why would HE be over here, the most wanted guy is at the nerd table?' She thought.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Um, can I help you?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd go to the prom with me."  
  
"I, um, uh, are you sure you're talking to the right person? I'm not Kikyo you know." (AN: Kikyo is two years older than Inuyasha, which means she's in a sophomore in college)  
  
"Yeah I know," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, do you wanna go?"  
  
"..... no thanks" Kagome walked out of the cafeteria in a panic.  
  
Inuyasha looked REALLY REALLY REALLY, and I mean REALLY, surprised. 'I can't let Miroku and Kouga find out that I was rejected by a nerd, I have to find some way to get her to go with me.'  
  
---------  
  
"What was that all about, there must be a good reason for this, maybe he's sick or just crazy. I've never been asked out in my whole entire life and I doubt I ever need to be. I just don't trust some popular guy for SUDDENLY wanting to talk to a nerd like me. The only guy who ever talked to me was Hojo." Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome! What was that all about, I just came back from the library and saw Inuyasha at our table, did he think you were Kikyo?" Sango came in. "I think he's feeling a little nostalgia  
  
"Yeah, probably." Kagome agreed, "He asked me to the prom."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Sango exclaimed, "AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM??!?!?!"  
  
"I just said no."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! Every girl in the school would trade places with you, what on earth were you thinking when you rejected?"  
  
"I just feel a little suspicious, besides, what would YOU say if he asked you?"  
  
"Of course I'd say no, I've got Miroku and he's really friendly," Sango blushed.  
  
"But he acts friendly to everyone, especially girls."  
  
The two girls hurried to their next classes when the lunch bell rang, and noticed that everyone was waving or staring at them.  
  
'It must be that rejection thing from the lunch room' Kagome thought, 'word sure travels around fast.'  
  
---------  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what'd she say?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, of course she said yes, she even looked like she was gonna faint, that's probably why she ran out of the lunch room." Inuyasha lied, "She couldn't stand looking at me. I'm so good."  
  
"Have fun ruining your rep," Kouga laughed evilly.  
  
--------  
  
The school day was over and Inuyasha went home. When he got home, he saw his dad sitting in front of the TV. His dad beckoned him to join him watching a school news report.  
  
The reporter was standing in front of Inuyasha's school. "We have a survey on some seniors at the high school, asking them if they were stranded on a deserted island, who they would prefer to be stranded with."  
  
"One girl said, "Who else? Of course, INUYASHA!!! Can you see me, Inuyasha? If you are, just wanted say I LOVE YOU. I'm asking you out someday!" The girl finished speaking, and squealed with delight.  
  
"Here's one that's really unique, one that had a DIFFERENT answer." Kagome appeared on the screen, "I, personally, would like to be stranded with Emily Dickens, one of the most renowned poets in history. Oh, she could teach me SO much!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes dazed off, 'Hm, this is one weird girl, if she didn't even pick me to be stranded on an island with, it'll be even harder to ask her to the dance. I HAVE to find out her schedule."  
  
---------  
  
The next day, Inuyasha decided to ask Sango for help, "Can you tell me? I need to know where Kagome usually goes after school today?"  
  
"Why would you wanna know," Sango scrutinized him.  
  
"Just wondering," Inuyasha said, "If I wanna take her to the dance, I should get to know her."  
  
"I thought she REJECTED you." Sango looked at him VERY suspiciously.  
  
"She did, but she won't be by the end of this week and don't tell Miroku or Kouga about it."  
  
"Why are you suddenly interested in a geek, like her?"  
  
"No reason really. So where is she going after school today?"  
  
Sango sighed and said, "Well, on Monday and Wednesday afternoons, she goes to work at the hospital as a volunteer, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she goes to the Humane Society to help the animals and on Fridays, she goes to the Library to study for three hours, and on the weekends, she goes to the lab and helps the scientists research."  
  
"Wow, what day is today again?" Inuyasha looked confused.  
  
"It's Tuesday."  
  
"Oh great, I have to go see the stupid little mutts."  
  
"It's not that bad, and you might not want to volunteer there, because first timers have to clean up the kettles."  
  
"Whatever" Inuyasha leaves.  
  
--------  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga was bullying Hojo.  
  
"You forgot to do my homework, you stupid bastard!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Kouga lifted Hojo up by the collar and pinned him to the wall, "This better not happen again you runt, or else you'll get it!"  
  
Hojo nodded nervously and Kouga dropped him to the ground, Hojo then quickly scurried away, 'I need to pick up Kagome, so we can go to the animal shelter.'  
  
He walked out and saw Kagome waiting for him, "Sorry I'm late Kagome."  
  
"It's ok." Kagome replied, noticing some bruises on his face, but decided not to say anything. They climbed in to the car and drove away. Little did they know that someone was following them.  
  
--------------------------  
  
MWAHAHA, cliffhanger!!! Kinda, anyway, we thought this would be a good place to stop, and we hope this isn't so short, if it is sorry.  
  
Please Review!!! thanks, we'll update soon! 


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters, although we are hatching the evilest of evil schemes to take it into our greedy little butterfingers. Snicker, hehehe.  
  
A.N.-yeah ok so now u know Inu has asked out a nerd for a dare. Sound familiar? And like most luv stories, they pretend they're goin out or something like that, fall in luv and blah blah blah. JUST READ IT!!!!lol, have fun!!  
  
-angevil725  
  
i'm glad you all liked it, we will update ASAP, it's just that we have to get together and stuff and we're all busy with hw.  
  
Pinayazngrl: don't worry, it's an inukag story.  
  
Ice Silver Angelx: I agree with you, he was drumroll REJECTED! cheerleaders come on stage and shout "GIMME AN R, R, GIMEE AN E, E, GIMME J, E, C, T, E, D, WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? RE-JEC-TED!!! WOO HOO!! ya, anywayz.  
  
squirlli123190: or course we will write more   
  
-DEVL41  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 2-The Deal  
  
Hojo and Kagome sat in the car when they suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound that seemed to come from the car's tires. They stopped the car and got out to check out the problem. When they inspected the tire, they saw that the rubber had burned off and now they were stuck out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Do you know how to change a tire?" Kagome hoped with all her heart that Hojo would know how to.  
  
"I read about it once when we were taking driver's Ed, but I've never actually changed one."  
  
"Oh well, no harm in trying, Kagome helped Hojo take out the spare tire and together they pondered on a way to change the tire.  
  
"I sure wish someone who has changed a tire before was here." Kagome sighed.  
  
As if on cue, another car stopped at the side of the road and Inuyasha stepped out of the car. "Are you two having trouble changing that tire?"  
  
Suddenly Hojo stiffened, "N-n-no, we're fine."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Of course we need help!" Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to come over. 'I hope he's not trying to convince me to go to the dance; I am DEFINITLY not going. He's just raised my suspicions.'  
  
Inuyasha stepped next to the car and expertly changed the tire, "There, all done. I'll catch you two later."  
  
"Oh, yeah, later," Kagome's eyes seemed to wander faraway into the distance.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You're finally here. Could you please feed the cats? I think they're starved."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked away to where the cats were usually kept. 'Sometimes I feel as if animals are the only ones who truly understand who I really am, what I am really made of.?"  
  
---------------  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the car. 'So she works here. I think I'll volunteer myself, although I'm not much of an animal lover, but it'll sure give me some time to get her to change her mind.'  
  
He stepped into the building. A man walked up to him, "Are you here to devote yourself to the animals?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, looking confused. 'What the hell was this guy saying? No, he wasn't here to devote himself to animals.'  
  
The man just laughed and said, "Let me make myself clear. Are you here to volunteer?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded stupidly.  
  
"Come then, follow me," the man instructed. He led Inuyasha down many hallways until they came in front of some empty dog kettles. Inuyasha wasn't really paying any attention, though; he had just seen Kagome walk out the backdoor with a dozen of dogs in her hand. Inuyasha was about to turn around and follow her when he heard the man talking to him, "Here, you'll need this to achieve your task." The man handed Inuyasha a bucket and a broom.  
  
'What was that for? Oh yeah, the kennels. Great, I've stooped low enough to clean dogs?' Inuyasha sighed and began to clean up the kennels.  
  
After sweeping for about five minutes, 'How long has it been, hours?' Inuyasha was thinking to himself when a girl's voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"You work here??" Kagome looked suspiciously at Inuyasha.  
  
"I just started today, actually. Do you actually like working here?"  
  
"Why else would I be here??"  
  
'Good question. I'm so stupid. Why did you ask such a stupid question like that?' Inuyasha mentally smacked himself. "Just wondering, why won't you go to the dance with me?" He also wanted to say 'Any girl would be in your place right now.' But decided not to.  
  
"Cause I don't ok?"  
  
Inuyasha then said loudly, "It's because there's some other guy you like right?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and squeaked, "No." Kagome had turned a light pink.  
  
'She answered way to fast.' Inuyasha smirked, "You think I can't see through that speedy reply. So who's this lucky guy who can win your heart and take a place I can't?"  
  
Kagome shook her head furiously, "I told you already, I don't like anyone."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I am NOT lying!" Kagome looked away.  
  
"Than what ARE you doing??"  
  
Kagome decided it would be better if she didn't answer this question.  
  
Inuyasha smirked again. "Come on, you can tell me."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Abe." 'Why did I just tell him that? This stranger. I never even told Hojo. Sometimes I even hide this thought from myself. And I just let that answer slip so innocently out of my mouth? Kagome! What made you think you could just tell him?!' Kagome mentally slapped herself.  
  
"You like HIM?! That nerdy freak?"  
  
"AHEM, he is not nerdy. Besides, I'm nerdy?" Kagome reasoned.  
  
"You're not nerdy." 'Whoa. Where'd THAT come from? Since when did you think she wasn't nerdy? She's probably the most nerdy freak in the school and that sentence just popped out of your mouth.' Inuyasha thought stupidly.  
  
Kagome seemed taken back. 'Did he just say I wasn't nerdy? Maybe he is different from all those other popular people.'  
  
Inuyasha seemed to brighten, "I'll make you deal. If I set you up with that nerd so that he'll ask you out, then you have to go to the prom with me!"  
  
Kagome considered his offer for a moment. He seemed desperate but sincere. Should she trust him?  
  
"So are you gonna agree or not?" Inuyasha was getting impatient when he saw Kagome spacing out. He suddenly felt a little envious of Abe being in her life. 'Why should I care that she likes some other nerd? You should be relieved that she doesn't like you!' Even though Inuyasha inwardly said that to himself, he couldn't push the awkward feeling away.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, "I'll think about it, and I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked out the door, leaving behind a broom and a bucket full of dog crap.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Sango slouched on her couch to do some homework.  
  
'Homework is SO boring! I mean, I learned this stuff back in sixth grade!' Sango sighed.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
'Wonder who's at the door, I mean isn't Kagome still at the Humane Society?'  
  
Sango walked over and opened the door.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Sango blushed  
  
"Just to see my lovely Sango." Miroku gave an evil grin.  
  
"Uh huh...I'm not buying it."  
  
"Ok, fine." Miroku sighed while grabbing Sango's hand, "Would you..."  
  
"MIROKU! YOU PERVERT! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Sango screamed and ran to the other side of the room, "IF YOU CAME TO TELL ME THAT, MY ANSWER IS NO! SO GO AWAY!"  
  
"Sango, dear, it's not what you think..."  
  
"I know what you're gonna ask! Would you bear me your child?! ARGH!!! For the last time, NOOOOOO!!!" Sango screamed across the room.  
  
"Actually, this time, I wasn't gonna ask you that..."  
  
"Really..." Sango Smirked and walked up to Miroku. 'Hope he's telling the truth, if not...' "So what did you come here to ask me?"  
  
"Would you go to the dance with me?" Miroku blushed a little.  
  
"Wow, Miroku...I'm VERY proud of you for not asking me THAT question." Sango blinked a few times before answering. "but umm...I guess I could go with you...since this perverted monk is unable to get another date, I might as well stick with you."  
  
'Never expected him to throw that curve ball!' Sango thought.  
  
She then grabbed Miroku and kicked him out, then she slammed the door before he could try anything perverted.  
  
------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: We still do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters due to a failure in our evilest of evil plan. WAAAHHHHH!!!!! 


	3. I'll Tell You Later

D-E-V-L-41 here:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
SweetazKande: Glad you love our high school fic.  
  
Pinayazngrl: I'm so happy that you kept on reviewing and not giving up reading and I'm even more happy that you love our story!  
  
Inuyasha's-Sweetheart: I love your username...but then, who wouldn't? Thanks for your review.  
  
Crystaltears41090: Yay, now I have an account. So please refer me as "Crystaltears41090" and not by those other peeps screen names. Thx!!  
  
Disclaimer: We still do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters due to a failure in our evilest of evil plans. WAAHHH!!!!  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 3- I'll tell you later  
  
"Thanks for dropping me off, Hojo," Kagome said politely.  
  
"No problem," Hojo smiled and drove off into the distance.  
  
Kagome entered her house and saw her grandfather sitting at the table writing fortunes for a local restaurant. Kagome's grandfather was one of the most renowned fortune writers in the city. Everyone knew who he was.  
  
"Where's mom and Souta?"  
  
"They went to the grocery store to buy some materials for Souta's project. So what happened at school today?" Kagome's grandfather asked, looking up from his work.  
  
"Oh, well, it was an interesting day, I guess. Oh yeah, before I forget, Sango and Hojo both had stuff to do at lunch so I wrote some fortunes." Kagome opened a blue notebook and handed it to her grandfather.  
  
Kagome's grandfather accepted the notebook and sat on the ground reading through Kagome's words. "So if Sango and Hojo were busy, did you eat by yourself?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"But you have tons of friends," grandpa insisted.  
  
Kagome seriously did NOT want to discuss how amazingly boring her social life was so she shrugged carelessly, "I wanted to work on some fortunes so you could read them. I got a lot of ideas so I wanted to write them down."  
  
"These are really good, I think I'll use them. They are just like you."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Mr. Cool.' Kagome furrowed her brows, while thinking.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Well...uh...there's this really cool guy at our school named Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, very well named. Anyways, what's he like?"  
  
"Well, um...uh...he's the guy every girl would wants to have, good-looking, with these amazing amber eyes, and silver hair. And he only wears red and black. And when he walks, everyone makes a big deal to get out of his way and watch him."  
  
Grandpa laughed, "But what is he LIKE? In his heart?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I've never actually talked to him, except for today."  
  
"But you said he was cool," grandpa reminded her, "What makes him cool?"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...was the only thing that registered in Kagome's mind, she was totally stumped. "The way he looks is cool. And...the way he walks. And...the fact that everyone knows him. That's cool."  
  
"But that's something you SEE. What's on the inside of this Inuyasha boy?"  
  
Grandpa was one of those people who believed that appearances didn't matter, and that you have to look on the inside to find true beauty. Kagome walked upstairs to her room, still pondering about Inuyasha's offer. 'Why is he suddenly so nice to me?'  
  
'Should I accept his offer? I definitely think he's up to something, no matter how sincere he may be. But what could he be up to? His simple mind can't come up with something to trick me. I think I'll play along, what's the harm if the result is me getting a date with Adam.' Kagome thought everything through and finally came to a decision. Yes, she was going to accept his offer.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome sat in the lunchroom with Sango and Hojo. She and Sango were trying to convince Hojo to tell them who had taken his homework.  
  
"Come on, Hojo. This can't go on forever! You have to tell us who's stealing your homework so we can stop them," Sango was fuming.  
  
"Yeah Hojo. You have to tell us!"  
  
Hojo just shook his head furiously, "I really don't mind that much, I could just do it again." Hojo looked over towards Inuyasha's table. Their group was messing around, throwing food at each other. Miroku suddenly stopped and got up. "I gotta go to the library guys, bye." Hojo walked out of the room in a rush.  
  
"He's just taking refuge there. He can't run forever," Kagome sighed. Miroku sat down and scooted close to Sango. His arm reached out and landed on her back. Unfortunately, his hand seemed to slide down her back, closer to her butt. A lazy smile stretched across his face.  
  
"Eeek!! What are you doing?!?!" Sango waved her hands wildly, slapped Miroku, and moved further down the table, her face was a rosy red.  
  
"But Sango! I was just massaging your back!" Miroku cried.  
  
"Yeah right," Kagome laughed and left the table to throw away the remainder of her lunch.  
  
"I'll come with you," Sango squeaked and grabbed her still untouched lunch. She quickly ran to catch up to Kagome. "Don't leave with that pervert!" Sango whispered.  
  
"My beautiful, flattering butterfly has once again flown away," Miroku sighed and headed back to his own table.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kagome asked for a break from volunteering at the hospital, and was doing a research on ancient sword history. Inuyasha crept silently into the library and saw a black haired girl sitting at one of the tables surrounded by mountains of books. He crept up and covered her eyes and whispered, "Guess who??"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stiffly, but sarcastically said, "Let me it be...INUYASHA?" Then she made a feeble attempt to peel his hands off her eyes and face.  
  
Inuyasha pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"What are you researching?" he asked.  
  
"History of Ancient Swords, why?"  
  
Inuyasha peered over at her book. It was flipped on a page featuring two twin swords. Labeled underneath read: Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga. Inuyasha gasped and snatched the book away, almost ripping the page out and started reading it.  
  
Kagome stared and said, "When did you start reading??"  
  
"Long before you did, and for your information this information is incorrect!"  
  
"How would you know," Kagome asked, cocking her eyebrow.  
  
"Well I know somebody who has the sword. It was forged 500 years ago by his I-don't–know-how-long- ago grandfather. So I know about it."  
  
"Wow, can you come over one day and tell me about it. I need a good report to get an A in AP history."  
  
"How about today, or are you busy at home?"  
  
"No, lets go."  
  
"Ok"  
  
The two left the library and walked towards his car.  
  
After viewing his seatbelt less Porche, Kagome nervously said, "Uh, I think I'm going to walk home."  
  
"What are you afraid of modern day technology now?? Oh yeah, have you ever thought about my offer to get you and Abe together?"  
  
"First I'm not afraid of modern day technology and second I'll let you know when I've decided, which will be before the dance."  
  
"First of all you ARE afraid of modern day technology and second, when will that be, please don't tell me it's the day before the dance."  
  
"Nah, the dance is 2 weeks from now and I'll tell you very soon. And besides, I'm considered of my own safety. Unlike you I know that inertia will throw me out the window if we're in an accident or when you're driving too fast or when you suddenly stop the car."  
  
In the end Inuyasha had somehow coaxed Kagome to get into the red hot Porche. By the time they reached the shrine, Kagome was clutching on to the side of the car, her face turning pale green.  
  
"Remind me never to ride in your car again!" Kagome said weakly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and opened the door to her house and walked in only to stare blankly at the aged man before him.  
  
-----------------  
  
Woot! Another chapter done! 


	4. Change in Heart

Ok, SOME of us cough have been on vacation, so our story was sorta left hanging for awhile. Very sry about that! AND THX BUNCHES FOR THOSE OF U WHO REVIEWED!!  
  
Alright guys! D-E-V-L-41 here!  
  
Okee dokee, let's do this thingy, thx to:  
  
SweetazKande: u know what? I'm so stupid that I don't even know when we're planning to do the dance...hum...oh well...I'll ask them later on.  
  
Pinayazngrl: thx thx.  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: hey, thx for the review, and they KIND OF, remember just KIND OF, start liking each other, but they will in the next chapter or two, I think, I hope.  
  
Man! We only have two devoted reader...guess they deserve a thx gives them a chocolate chip fudge cookie well, we have another reader, but they just started reading, so I guess if you review next time I'll give you a cookie. But right now, I'll give u a piece of gum hands your favorite kind of gum yum...ya, anyways, it's kinda sad that we only have 9 reviews in all, oh well...I guess as the time goes on, more devoted readers will read this, hopefully....threatens people to read our story MWAHAHAHA...I R EVL!!!  
  
Alright...I'm done, man we should stop with our blabbering, I mean it's not like anyone actually reads these.  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!! Ok? Even though we would like to, but then none of our evil schemes ever work, so why bother...um...don't try to find this on any other chappies cuz this is ridiculously stupid. We really don't get why we have to write a disclaimer cause it's a FANfic you know, FAN...as in people who like it and write stories about it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 4 – Change In Heart  
  
"WHOA! You're that famous 'Keeper of Fortunes'! Everyone in the town knows you and that's what they all call you that!" Inuyasha stared ahead at the old man in front of him. His jaw was just about hitting the carpeted floor.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha. You're drooling on the carpet." Kagome pointed to the little wet patch that had appeared next to his foot.  
  
Inuyasha fell anime style.  
  
"Wha...uh...oh yeah, sorry about that." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly as he got up from the ground and closed his mouth. "But...what are YOU doing HERE? I mean, I thought you lived in a mansion or some place where the houses are huge and costs a lot of money, not that this place is bad and small..." Inuyasha pointed a finger at the old "Keeper of Fortunes."  
  
"Uh...HELLO smart one. He's my GRANDFATHER! You know...he LIVES in this house. Like LIVES here. You know, when you live somewhere, you sleep there and eat there and do stuff there, and you call him by grandpa you know, like a GRANDFATHER?" Kagome said matter-of-factly, ticking the things you did at a place you lived.  
  
"Oh. Your grandfather is the famous 'Keeper of Fortunes'? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"You never asked, besides, since when were you so interested in fortunes?"  
  
"Never, But...THE 'Keeper of Fortunes'! That's awesome!"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha. 'Since when did he start reading fortunes? Since when did he READ!?'  
  
"Wow. Mr. Higurashi, I'm just gonna say that I'm a HUGE fan of yours. You know, I once read one of your fortunes and it applied to me perfectly!" Inuyasha was jabbering away to Kagome's grandfather like a fangirl would to a superstar.  
  
'That's funny, never seen or heard Inuyasha act like one of those fangirls, I could use this against him, it'll surely embarrass him, so then he'll do whatever I want so I won't tell anyone.'  
  
"Oh, yes, can you remember what that was?" Kagome's grandfather nodded patiently.  
  
"Uh...I can't remember the exact words, but I think it went like this: 'One must walk away from the past if one desires to have a future.' Something like that anyway. But it applied to me so much. A few years before I got the fortune, my mom had died and I couldn't get over it, but then I read the fortune and I moved on just like the fortune told me. And it was right. I lived much better after I moved away from that." Inuyasha went on elatedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, sorry to burst your bubble, but fortunes are made to apply to everyone. The world doesn't center around YOU, you know?"  
  
"But I could've sworn this fortune was definitely for ME. It just WAS. It's hard to explain, but I just know it. I could feel it."  
  
"She's right you know, fortunes come to you and they apply to you and you personally." Her grandpa gave her 'The Eye'.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever. Come on, are you going to tell me about the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga or what? Let's go!"  
  
"Oh right." Inuyasha waved a friendly, and slightly girlish good-bye to Kagome's grandfather and stalked after Kagome.  
  
------------------  
  
An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room with a notebook that was scribbled with paragraphs, charts, graphs, and pictures. Kagome looked extremely excited and satisfied by all the information she had just received. Inuyasha looked particularly pleased with himself. Who knew that AP History could be so much more exciting than regular History? And Kagome was a speedy writer, so he could jabber on all he wanted and she would get it verbatim.  
  
"Wow, who knew these swords had such a history!"  
  
"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
"Don't forget to think about that dance deal."  
  
"I know, I know, just get off my back and give me some time to think. Stop asking me every chance you get!"  
  
"I don't ask you that much!"  
  
"Oh yes you do!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, do you have a visitor today?"  
  
The pair stopped arguing and looked at Ms. Higurashi who was currently holding a bunch of grocery bags.  
  
"Um...yeah, I guess so. He's just helping me on some homework."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head up and down vigorously.  
  
"Well, that's nice, honey. It's wonderful to see someone here other than Sango and Hojo."  
  
Kagome blushed, but no one noticed.  
  
"Mmmhmmm. Inuyasha, I think you'd better get going."  
  
"Yeah, ok. See ya tomorrow Kag." Inuyasha nodded his head once again and walked out the door.  
  
'Ok, that was weird. Kag? Since when was my name Kag? Since when did he start calling me Kag. Kag, like one of his long time friends? Oh, well, whatever. I'll ask him tomorrow exactly WHY he wants to take me to the dance. And hopefully I won't lose the guts to ask. Besides, it's nice to know someone's intentions, right?'  
  
Kagome sighed and walked back to her room. She would get a good night's rest and worry about all that in the morning.  
  
---------------  
  
Inuyasha walked out the door and into his car.  
  
'YES!!! I'm so close, she's trusting me...and if this keeps on going, she'll say yes, I know it, I can feel it'  
  
He drove to the school and walked out sneakily.  
  
'She'll be surprised when she finds this'  
  
Inuyasha took a shiny thing from his car's trunk and walked into the school. Some teachers were staring at him, but he didn't mind. He walked all the way to Kagome's locker and opened her locker.  
  
He stuffed it inside her locker and walked away with a smile on his face.  
  
'Can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds it, wait...what am I thinking? I'm actually happy? But she does look kinda cute...wait...no she doesn't! she's a nerd!! AHHH!!!'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, he was thinking bad thoughts, I mean, bad bad thoughts, him and Kagome? Not a chance! He headed towards his car and stepped on the gas, and, with a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kagome had woken bright and early to go to school. She had decided that if Inuyasha's reason to take her to the dance wasn't too futile, she would accept his offer. What could it hurt, being set up with Abe anyway?  
  
Kagome would ask Inuyasha why he asked her to go to the dance in the first place today. She knew some part of her didn't want to know the reason why, but she just had to know. She wouldn't let herself be used for some type of popularity impression scam.  
  
"Bye, grandpa, I'm off to school." Kagome shut the door firmly behind her as she walked out the door.  
  
'Oh great...I'm sweating...wait, why am I sweating anyways? It's probably because of the heat.' Kagome looked at the sky, which was very cloudy and looked as if it was going to rain, 'Guess not, oh well, I'd better get to school before it really does start raining...maybe the sweating is because of the math test I have today.'  
  
---------------------  
  
It had been a long day, Kagome was at Sango's locker talking to her about Inuyasha's little offer.  
  
"So, I'm going to accept it, IF he has a good reason to take me to the dance. I am NOT going to be used to increase his popularity awareness!" Kagome had just told Sango about the deal she and Inuyasha had made.  
  
"So you're planning on asking him why he's taking you to the dance and not some other slutty whore? Today?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully I won't chicken out. It's not something that's easy to ask you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But still."  
  
"Don't worry too much, I'm heading towards his little hangout spot after this. He's always there, and I swear I'll get an answer out of him!" Kagome saluted like a soldier to Sango, then she marched off towards Inuyasha's hangout.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome marched up to Inuyasha and his cronies and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"I've decided..."  
  
Inuyasha abruptly leapt up from his place between Kouga and Miroku and grabbed Kagome's arm. He couldn't afford having Kouga and Miroku finding out that he had been rejected by Kagome. "Come on, we'll talk somewhere else."  
  
"Uh...ok."  
  
"Ok, so, what did you come here to say?"  
  
"Well, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah. Go on."  
  
"Well, um...I was just wondering: Why did you ask me to the dance. Me, plain old nerd girl. You could've chosen any other girl in this school, but you chose me. Why?"  
  
Sure Inuyasha had first asked Kagome to the dance because of the dare, but he sorta liked the way she didn't give in to him like all the other girls at the school. Besides, he couldn't let her know that all this was because of a dare.  
  
"I just wanted to prove to myself that I can show a nerd a good time, that's all." That was a complete lie, but it's not like he could tell her the truth.  
  
"Oh, well, then. I think I'm going to accept your little offer to get me and Abe together."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"That's what I said, didn't I?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Kagome started walking away.  
  
"Hey Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha yelled and ran up to Kagome.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just wondering, did you go to your locker today?"  
  
"Oh crap! I was going to, but I got so caught up in some stuff...why do wanna know?"  
  
"No reason, just messing with you."  
  
"Oh, thank you." She said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha walked away.  
  
This time Kagome pulled on his arms, so that he can't walk away.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Yes, Kag?"  
  
"Why do you call me Kag?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I mean, you barely even know me, and me you, what makes you think that I allow that? You never even asked for my permission, you should be happy that I'm easy going you know!"  
  
"You? Easy going? Uh-huh..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they both walk in their different directions.  
  
'What's up with him? Oh well, I should check my locker, the way Inu was acting was kind of suspicious, wait...why did I call him Inu, this is not happening.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She walked to her locker and opened it, there, stood a shiny, pretty, sword.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Kagome practically fainted, "IT'S THE TETSUSAIGA!!!"  
  
"I thought this was just a legend or myth, I didn't know there was a real thing, unless..."  
  
She went up and tapped it and then punched it.  
  
"Yup, it's the real thing. Wonder who put this in here, I mean it couldn't have been a coincidence, could it?"  
  
She took it out and put in raised it up really high, so the sunlight can bounce off the shiny sword. Kagome was still in shock, but in a happy way.  
  
"Maybe, it was Miroku, I mean he probably got my locker combo from Sango, but then what would he be doing with a sword?"  
  
She thought for a little while.  
  
"Unless...it's Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and 't be, he doesn't really deserve this."  
  
----------------------  
  
D-E-V-L-41:  
  
Crystaltears: yay, done with another chapter!! Thx for waiting for us to update. Sorry again. Plz review  
  
Plz read and review crystaltears41090's story. If u search on the search engine, plz put it in by PENNAME. Yeah, I would tell what the story's about, but it takes a while, so plz just check it out! 


	5. A Deed to Accomplish

Crystaltears: the day in this chapter is Friday! The dance is about a week away.  
  
It's on the Saturday after this week's Saturday. Is this confusing or what? Think of it this way: Today=Friday. Friday(Saturday(Sunday(Monday(Tuesday(Wednesday(Thursday(Friday( Saturday=Dance.  
  
And I think this chapter will be pretty long since the chapter plot is hard to make short. It's more like a chapter that shows how not totally mean Inuyasha is. So enjoy.  
  
D-E-V-L41: Thx for reviewing our story! Why I do shout-outs? Don't ask...  
  
DarkSoulofOne: Aw. Thx so much.  
  
Sweetazkande: Srry, we made u check everyday, but that's a good thing . We couldn't get internet access for soooo long.  
  
Purishira: Thx bunches!!  
  
Angevil: Thx for reviewing, hope u enjoy the story.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 5 - A deed to accomplish  
  
Kagome had returned home shortly after she had found the little gift in her locker. Who was it from? She kept pondering this. It couldn't have been Inuyasha, since he had told her that he had a friend who owned the swords. He must've stolen it if it was from him.  
  
Kagome shook her head. This was all too confusing. She'd think of that later. Right now she had a ton of homework to do. Not to mention typing her final draft of her report on the swords. She just didn't have time to fall behind in school. 'And if Inuyasha wants to go to the dance with a nerdy brain, fine, though I seriously doubt he could show me a good time.'  
  
----------------  
  
"Hey, Sango! Wait up!" Kagome was yelling after her friend.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kagome. Sorry, I guess, I'm a little dizzy with my new glasses." Sango turned around and faced Kagome. "I got this major headache last night, so my parents took me to the doctor, and he told me that I needed to get glasses, since I was reading so much and studying a lot more than usual. I was deciding to get contacts, but the doctor said that I would do better to start off with these." Sango motioned her hand toward her face, where a pair of pink rimmed miniature glasses rested on her nose.  
  
"They're not that bad you know?"  
  
"I know. But I look even more nerd than I did before. People barely notice me as the smart kid if I don't wear them."  
  
"Don't fret so much, Sango. Lots of kids at school wear them. Besides, they're not all big and thick and round like mine." Kagome sighed. "My mom's a cheap lady, so when I needed to get a pair of glasses, she chose the cheapest ones the city had to offer. These."  
  
"Hey Sango!" A male's voice rung out behind them.  
  
"Why is everyone calling my name today?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, but you better go talk to whoever's calling you. I'll talk to you later." And with that, Kagome stalked off down the hall.  
  
"Sango. Sango. I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Oh, it's you, Miroku." Sango turned to face him.  
  
"Hey, cute glasses."  
  
"Oh, um, thanks. I guess." Her mind already picturing Miroku groping her butt, "But don't you think I look even more geek than I am already."  
  
"No! You look even cuter." Miroku smirked and inched closer to her.  
  
"Really?" Sango rolled her eyes and unfortunately failed to notice the hand that was inching down her back.  
  
"Yep."  
  
A loud shriek could be heard throughout the school now, SLAP, leaving a starry eyed Miroku on the ground.  
  
"Wait Sango," Miroku yelled slowly getting up, "We have to talk about what you're going to wear to the dance! We should match so everyone can compliment us on being a cute couple. It's only a week and a day away!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Miroku. I'm sure we can come up with something the night before." Sango's face was still flushed an angry red.  
  
"But Sango! Sango?" Miroku whipped his head around to come face to face with nothing but air.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was speeding down the hall in hopes of getting to her class so she would be safe from all groping. "Catch you later, Miroku!"  
  
"Hey, Sango, wait for me!" Miroku sped off after Sango waving his hands eagerly trying to get her attention. Good thing he wasn't a fast runner.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hand it over!"  
  
Hojo's gaze darted between Miroku and Inuyasha like he thought they knew what was going on. Inuyasha just stood there nodding, giving Hojo the impression that he did. After all, it would be so uncool to admit that he didn't have a clue as to why the four of them had to dodge into a cramped smelly closet.  
  
With a weary sigh, Hojo slung his backpack off his shoulder, reaching inside, pulled out some papers, and held them out to Kouga. '  
  
'Probably detailed secret codes or tips that would let Kouga beat some Game cube game. Us three have been friends since the first days of Nintendo, and even back then he was always bugging me to find out how he could reach the next levels of a game.' Inuyasha thought thoughtfully. 'I really don't get why he bothers to play the game if he's always looking for someone to tell him the secrets. To me, the challenge is solving the game on my own. But, Kouga's probably too anxious to see what the graphics at the next level looked like.' He rolled his eyes.  
  
Kouga snatched the papers from Hojo's hand, "Thanks, shrimp."  
  
Miroku reached back, unlocked the door, and opened it enough that they could slip out. This made things a ton easier to move in the little room. 'Like people would care about his lack of gaming skills.' Then it hit Inuyasha. That just had to be it. Kouga had a reputation for being tough. He probably didn't want to blow it by revealing that he couldn't master a video game and had to get help from a geek.  
  
Hojo started to brush past Inuyasha, but he put his hand on Hojo's shoulder. Hojo hunched his shoulders like he thought Inuyasha was going to punch him or something. Inuyasha didn't have a clue why, but he suddenly felt like a jerk. Hojo was a guy half his size, and even if he wasn't, why would he want to hit him?  
  
"Hojo, right?"  
  
Hojo just bobbed his head like he was afraid he might be giving Inuyasha the wrong answer."  
  
"Hey, just relax. I just want to ask you to show me to where Kagome is. Since she's your friend and all.  
  
----------------  
  
'Thank god the day's over. All that useless stuff we're learning in every single class! Even in my stupid Trigonometry II class.' Kagome was good at math, in everyone else's eyes of course. But in her class, she was just the average student who was glad to pass with an A. Kagome was still pondering all this when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Excuse me."  
  
"Well excuse you wench, I mean...I mean, hey Kag!" Inuyasha put on a fake smile, "I've been looking all over for you! Thank god your friend was here to help me out."  
  
"Huh? Oh, wait. What? Inuyasha? Hojo? You've been looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember the deal we had. The one you agreed to?"  
  
"Oh yes, the one where you get me and Abe together and then I go to the dance with you so you can prove to yourself that you can show a nerd like me a good time?" Kagome flashed a quirky smile at Inuyasha, though she highly doubted he could show her a good time.  
  
'Wow, a pretty cute smile for a wench like her, I wish she would...wait, no I don't. You jackass! You're doing this on a dare, remember?'  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok? You just gave me this really blank look all of a sudden."  
  
"Huh, what? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly perfect." Inuyasha slung an arm over Hojo's shoulder, of course Hojo did that hunched-shoulder-drawing-his- head-in like a turtle imitation, making Inuyasha lean over. 'Oh, God, I look so stupid in a position like this. But it's worth it to earn a few points with Kagome. I mean, I am chumming up to her friend.'  
  
Suddenly, Kagome glared at him, "Give it back."  
  
In surprise, Inuyasha slid his arm off Hojo's shoulders. "What?"  
  
"Give it back, NOW!" she hissed.  
  
"Give what back, wench?"  
  
"He...he's not the one." Hojo spoke up from behind Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
'Huh? I'm lost. The one. What's that supposed to mean? I'm confused.'  
  
Grabbing Hojo's arm, Kagome hurried him down the hall as if Inuyasha had some deadly virus that would kill. Inuyasha was even more confused by now. People didn't ever want to run away from him. What had she wanted him to give back? Something belonging to Hojo, obviously.  
  
Geeks. No wonder he didn't hang around them. They made no sense whatsoever. They had their own secret code or something.  
  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha stared heading down the hallway to his locker. He didn't need anything, but it's not like he had anything else to do. He'd ask Kouga right now exactly what he'd taken from the nerd.  
  
"Hey Kouga!"  
  
"Oh hey, Inuyasha."  
  
"Just asking, but...what'd you take from the nerd in the closet?"  
  
Kouga grinned cockily. "His chemistry homework."  
  
'Ok, why the hell would he want to do that?' "Why?"  
  
"Hello?! My dad wants me to go to med school, so I have to ace chemistry!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "So...what, are you comparing answers or something?"  
  
"No, man," Kouga said in a voice that hinted the question was asked by imbeciles. "I'm putting my name on his work and turning it in."  
  
Inuyasha may have been popular and oh so clueless at times, and somewhat egotistical, but he knew the difference between wrong and right. He was on the verge of telling him that it was wrong when it occurred to him that he'd sound just like his dad. Oh well, it really wasn't his business. Right?  
  
---------------------  
  
Kagome, Hojo, and Sango were sitting in the park. It was a quiet place. And today was a relaxing day. Somehow, Inuyasha was there too. As if he suddenly noticed them, he strode over to the three.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I never thought you were that stupid. But, the sky is." Kagome said. "Why are you here anyways? Are you here to hassle Hojo?"  
  
"Hey, we're buddies—"  
  
"Yeah, after stealing his homework," Kagome accused.  
  
Inuyasha held out his hands like someone warding off a wild animal. "Hey, that was Kouga, not me..."  
  
"So you just went into the janitor's closet to look for some soap?" Kagome shot back.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "I went in as a friend following a friend. It's not like I knew that he was going to demand Hojo to hand over his homework. But now that I know what's going on...I think it's very uncool."  
  
"And you want a medal for that?" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
"No, I just wanted you to know that I'm not that type of person." Inuyasha was losing his temper.  
  
"Oh," Kagome's gaze softened. "I guess I overreacted. Sorry. But all my friends are important to me. And I don't want anything to happen to them.  
  
"Yeah that's cool." Inuyasha's anger faded.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kagome and Sango had stayed in the park after Hojo and Inuyasha had left. The two friends had decided to have a good talk.  
  
"Seventeen has a test you can take to see if you're ready to make out," Sango informed Kagome, flipping the page of the latest issue.  
  
"Sango, if you have to take a test to know that stuff, then you're not ready."  
  
"I guess you'd make out with Abe if he asked," she mused.  
  
"I might consider it if we were going steady," Kagome joked.  
  
Unfortunately, Sango took it to the heart. "Of course, nothing will happen if you don't even talk to him."  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her elbows on her knees in a thoughtful pose. It meant she was going to say something that was important. "Actually, it might happen."  
  
Kagome's heart started thundering with the thought, the possibilities. Abe and her studying together. Abe and her sharing test scores. Abe and her walking the halls together, holding hands. Gazing into his incredible blue eyes, of course there could be some difficulty there since he wore thicker glasses than she did.  
  
"What are you talking about," Sango demanded.  
  
"Well...Inuyasha offered to get me a date with Abe if I would go to the dance with him next Saturday."  
  
Sango's eyes got big and round, "He what?!"  
  
I shrugged. "I know; I was stunned when he offered."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, "Why would he bother to offer?"  
  
"He wants to take a smart girl to the dance and prove to himself that he can show her a good time." Even as Kagome repeated this, she thought it sounded sort of stupid. Sango obviously thought it sounded idiotic.  
  
"Why his sudden desire to date smart?" she asked. "Kagome, the combined IQ of every girl he's ever dated doesn't equal half of yours. What gives?"  
  
"Maybe he's bored," Kagome suggested.  
  
"Bored with all the girls at our school fawning over him? Not likely. There has to be more than that." Sango flipped the magazine shut and threw it on the bench.  
  
"Maybe he likes me?" Kagome offered lamely.  
  
"You know that's not true. I don't know, Kagome. It's a little weird. Whatever his reason., I'm not so sure you going with him is such a good idea."  
  
Sango held up her hand and tapped on her index finger. "Number one: going to the dance with Inuyasha might make Abe think you have a boyfriend."  
  
"But after the dance, Abe will never see me and Inuyasha together again."  
  
Sango still looked unconvinced. She tapped the next finger. "Ok, number two: what if you start to like Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "No way am I going to start liking Mr. Popularity. He's so...unintelligent. And his manners aren't very well developed. He also thinks that he's the high school's gift to girls."  
  
"He is hot to look at, I guess," Sango frowned. If Miroku had heard...he'd grope her for the rest of her life until she admitted that he was hotter than Inuyasha.  
  
"Only in a superficial sort of way," Kagome assured her. "I couldn't ever go for someone who thought the cover was the only part of the book that mattered."  
  
Kagome nearly fell off the chair when Inuyasha suddenly dropped onto the bench beside her.  
  
"Why are you back?" She said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"I forgot to tell you that tomorrow morning I need you to go to the computer store with me to help me buy a computer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because nerd boy works there. You going or not, because in case you haven't noticed, but nerd boy doesn't even seem to know you exist."  
  
Of course she had noticed. How could she not? That hurt. It hurt a lot. How could he just say that to her face?  
  
Inuyasha, noticing that she was upset, said softly, "Despite what everyone may think, I know how it feels to like someone who isn't interested in you."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Crystaltears: I thought this was a good place to stop, or else I would've gone on and on. And the only reason this outline is sooooo long is cuz all of the other authors have ditched me to go have fun!!! WAHHHH!! 


	6. Into the Computer Store

Crystaltears: Yup, u're rite CRAZYPERSON!! The storyline's from a book in the library. But we're changing stuff around to fit the story line and stuff. Like in the book there's no peeps to represent mir/san, so we have to improvise and stuff. And we added our own stuff cuz it's fun writing this story. But don't give anything away!!  
  
DEVL41:hey guys and welcome to another chapter of look beyond appearances! I'm you're host, Devil 41, lol  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: yeah, I agree, that's why we put it there, hehe  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket: thanks   
  
SweetazKande: You know what? I wanted it to go on and on too, but whatever, yeah, she'll come out of her "crazy" thoughts sooner or later...I think she likes inu, she just hasn't realized it yet. I am the master: oh lol, oops, I like your name by the way  
  
K chan: It is this one book that crystaltears read and practically fell in love with  
  
CRAZYPERSON: read above  
  
Angevil725: Hey, yall! Thx for reviewing!! You guyz are awesome, I luv yall!! I feel so bad because I didn't help edit this chappie, plz forgive me Crystaltears!! Enjoy the story yall!!   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own inuyasha---GOD it's not like people don't know already!  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 6 - Into the Computer Store  
  
'What did he just say? That he, the great and wanted Inuyasha, knows what it feels like to like someone that isn't interested in him? Yeah, right! Like maybe if he was crushing on Britney Spears!'  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, so don't feel bad, besides, I'm on your side now."  
  
"Yeah...thanks." Kagome said reluctantly.  
  
"Well, I'll pick you up at eight-thirty tomorrow. See you later." Inuyasha nodded at Kagome and walked down to his car.  
  
"Yeah...see you...tomorrow."  
  
---------------------  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to the loud and raucous ringing of her alarm clock. Now why had she set it to ring at seven in the morning? It was a day to sleep in. All nerds had to catch up on their rest sometime.  
  
Oh yeah, Inuyasha had said that he was going to pick her up at eight- thirty. Kagome sighed and forced herself to sit up.  
  
"Why so early? Why me of all people? Oh yeah...it's because Inuyasha wants me to go to the dance to show me a good time and I want to get a date with Abe. Ugh."  
  
Kagome threw on a pair of Levi's with a cute belt and a red shirt with a white tank underneath and headed down to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Afterwards, she rushed downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.  
  
'Darn. I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast.'  
  
Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Come on wench, you are SO slow!"  
  
"No, I'm not, you just rang the doorbell."  
  
"And you should've been waiting right at the door for me to ring."  
  
"I have better things to do."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha to the car. "Oh wait. Do we have to ride in your car?"  
  
"What, are you scared again?"  
  
"N-no. But you drive too fast. What would happen if you crashed?" Kagome eyed the Porsche with no seatbelts distastefully.  
  
"That would never happen. I happen to be very experienced at driving. We didn't crash the last time did we?"  
  
"No, but this time is not last time. Remember. I don't want to die young!"  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever. I'll drive slowly this time. Ok? So get in."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Aw, come on! Why not?"  
  
"Just one more thing."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Define 'slow'."  
  
"Damn, you ruin all the fun. They don't call you a smart for nothing."  
  
"So drive to the speed limit, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just get in already."  
  
Kagome was still a little unsure about getting in, but then she put on a determined face and opened the car door and sat down on the cushioned seat. 'I hope this won't go too badly.'  
  
------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the car and Kagome felt her heart beat quicken its pace. She was really nervous about this.  
  
"Come on. Stop taking your time."  
  
"I am not! If you weren't so self-indulgent all the time you'd know that. Am I wasting that much of your precious time? Am I just a bother to you? Because we don't have to do this if I'm such a nuisance to you and your ego! You can drive me back home if you want. I wasn't the one on insisting to come here in the first place!"  
  
"I wasn't saying that!"  
  
"Whatever." Kagome brushed past Inuyasha and was about to walk into the computer shop when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Don't go in yet."  
  
"Now who's the one dawdling?"  
  
"Just hold on a damn second would you?! You can't just walk in there like you were going to you know? You have to act uninterested."  
  
"And how exactly am I going to do that?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Easy," Inuyasha slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"W-wh-what do you think you're doing?!" Kagome tried to slide out from under his arms, but Inuyasha's wouldn't let go.  
  
"It makes a guy notice a girl more if they see another guy has her, especially with such a cool guy like me."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'Ugh. Why this? To have him touching me or to get the outcome in the long run?' Kagome's face was tense for a moment, like she was having an inner battle, before Inuyasha saw that her will to go out with Abe had been stronger. It was funny how Kagome's form fit so perfectly against his side.  
  
"Come on, let's go, if nerd boy-"  
  
"Stop calling him that. He has a name, you know?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped when she said that. He hated to admit it, but the way Kagome ordered him around intrigued him. Every girl at school would have been grateful if he focused his attention on them. They NEVER corrected him or told him what to do. And any girl would have fainted if he ever put his arm around them. He just didn't get her.  
  
Inuyasha had to admit that she looked pretty cute in the clothes she was wearing; they weren't as baggy as the ones she wore to school and the top she was wearing left a quarter inch of her skin showing at her waist. 'I still can't believe she prefers that nerd to me! Weirdo. Kagome...hmmm. It seems that our time together is down to a week. She'll be out of my life at the end of Saturday. Maybe I'll give her an occasional greeting in the hall. And maybe, just MAYBE, I'll feel some satisfaction when I see her and Abe entangled in a lip lock in some corner. After all, he won't notice her at all if I don't help her. GOD! Why do I not want to feel like a third wheel? It's not like I like her or anything!' Wait! What was that smell? It was strange, but the fragrance was sweet and almost...exotic. It was coming from Kagome. But he hadn't smelled it yesterday, or any other time he had been with her.  
  
"Hey, wench, did you spray on some special perfume just for nerd boy?"  
  
"Um...no. I always wear it. It's jasmine and I love the way it smells. Is it too strong?" Kagome was bothered by Inuyasha always calling her a wench now, but she had something much more important to worry about right now. She didn't want to smell like some faux pus.  
  
"Oh, no, it's just fine; I just don't want you to do stuff uncharacteristic of you to get his attention or anything."  
  
"And you think walking somewhere with a guy-I-hardly-knows' arm draped across me is characteristic for me?"  
  
"Just accept my judgment in this case, ok? Stop asking about everything I do and just play along for once!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Then let's go in, shall we?"  
  
"You should hold the door open for me."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly. "It's proper etiquette to do so. Does your father not teach you manners?"  
  
'God, this girl wants everything done for her. Talk about high maintenance.'  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, "Whatever you say, Princess Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha shoved open the door and guided Kagome through the computer shop door.  
  
------------------  
  
Crystaltears: sorry about the cliffhanger, but it makes everything all the more exciting!! 


	7. First Try

Crystaltears: lol. Hope we updated soon enough for you. Cuz we have SERIOUSLY been getting behind on our update spaces. It seems that the time periods are shifting further apart, so being me, the outliner, I'm trying to finish the outlines faster.  
  
DEVL41: hey, guess what? Our stories getting there, I mean getting popular-er every chapter!  
  
kagomesheart: thx  
  
mangagirl626:I like cliffhangers and so does crystaltears...we actually updated pretty fast this time.  
  
Kylio: thx for reading our story! But don't stop reading mine, hehe, thx a lot for the review.  
  
Remix-69er: it is an inukag fic and who else could make the PERFECT couple.  
  
Darksoulofone: well...here's the next chapter.  
  
Pinayazngrl: I remember you...hehe, thx for the review  
  
Punkkagome: lol  
  
Judif08: NOO!! Don't get mad!! Hehe...get glad  
  
Angevil725: Hey yall. Thx once more for reading this story. You guyz make us feel so luved!! So thx once more.   
  
Disclaimer: We seriously do not have any reason to believe that any of you would be stupid enough to believe that we own Inuyasha. Cuz we DON'T!!!!!  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 7 - First Try  
  
Inuyasha could feel Kagome stiffen as he pushed her in. Had he hurt her? But then her eyes grew soft and they took on a dreamy gaze.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha swore under his breath.  
  
He knew what he'd see when he looked away from her, and sure enough, there was nerdboy. So much for looking uninterested.  
  
And for a minute, he'd been distracted from his mission to get the two together.  
  
Inuyasha could feel Kagome's heart pounding as she smiled her quirky smile and said, "Hi, Abe."  
  
She sounded kind of breathless, which irritated Inuyasha a lot.  
  
"Chemistry, right?" Abe asked.  
  
'What? Abe isn't sure what class Kagome's in? Oh right, she's a geek.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome bobbed her head up and down.  
  
'Damn, is she pathetic! Can't she see that this guy isn't worth the trouble if he isn't even sure which class he had with her? Nerdboy probably keeps his nose buried in some book and doesn't know anything at all about showing a girl a good time.'  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Inuyasha almost barfed. 'Yeah, you bastard. You can help by paying a little more attention to the girl I've got my arm around. The one who's looking at you exactly the way I told her not to, like you hang the stars.'  
  
Abe, being the clueless nerd he was, was apparently calculating his commission on a sale.  
  
"Uh...yeah, sure. I want to buy a computer, something with a big hard drive."  
  
Abe's eyes lit up. "So you want power?"  
  
"Yeah, I like my computers like I like my cars...fast."  
  
"Ah, yes, I can relate," he stated. Abe started explaining to them the capabilities of the computer he had brought the pair in front of.  
  
'I wonder if he's able to relate if I had compared a computer to a girl. He's so damn focused on his demonstration and so not focused on Kagome. And after all the trouble I've gone through!'  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome to see if she had realized nerdboy hadn't even noticed her. But obviously she hadn't because she seemed to be clinging to the nerd's every word as if he were Inuyasha. Well, that is, Inuyasha to every other girl other than Kagome.  
  
'She never looks at me like that. How can she possibly like this guy?'  
  
"So are you interested in this computer?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome a little closer against his side. "I'm not nearly as interested in it as I am in Kagome."  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably. 'Was what he just said true? Wait...no, impossible. He would never go for a girl like you! He's doing this on his deal, remember? How can he just let a lie just simply roll off his tongue?' Kagome couldn't stay any longer. She was utterly embarrassed by what Inuyasha had just told Abe.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered before she hurried out of the store.  
  
Inuyasha could feel Abe looking at him, so he turned back to Abe and shrugged. "She's pretty cute for a brain, huh?"  
  
"Do you want the computer?"  
  
'Oh my GOD! Is this guy serious?! I want to talk about babes, and he wants to talk about computers? What could Kagome possibly see in a guy like him?'  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Inuyasha walked out the store. He had to explain to Kagome that she had to stay with him if she expected him to get her a date with that loser.  
  
When Inuyasha caught up with her, she was standing by the car, her head bowed down and her bangs shading her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Kag."  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. Had he made her do that? He hated to see girls cry.  
  
"You were supposed to make Abe notice me, not embarrass me!" she cried.  
  
"I was making him notice you!"  
  
"Is that what you call it? You were making him notice me by saying you're interested in me when that's such an absolute lie?" she shouted in his face.  
  
"But it wasn-"  
  
Had he really almost said that? 'But it wasn't a lie'? Inuyasha forced the words back. He wasn't interested in a geek like her. He wasn't interested in her quirky smiles, her intriguing conversations, her delicate shoulders, her dream to date a guy completely unworthy of her. Was he?  
  
-------------------  
  
'God, I feel so much better now that, thank the gods that grandpa gave me a facial to clear out my stress.'  
  
Kagome was laying on her bed talking to Sango over the phone about the little fiasco that day.  
  
"So you don't think Abe noticed you?"  
  
Kagome could envision Sango sprawled on her bed, her feet paddling on the comforter. She could hear the Lost Prophets CD in the background.  
  
"Ha! I think he noticed me, alright, but I don't want him to notice me with some guy's arm slung around me like I belonged to him."  
  
"Like, he actually had his arm around you?" The background music fell silent and Kagome could tell that Sango was listening intently to what she was going to say next.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"How was his arm around you?"  
  
"Are there different ways to sling your arm around someone?"  
  
"Like, I mean, was his arm hanging off your shoulders, or did he have you pressed against his side?"  
  
Kagome's face grew red as she remembered how wonderful it had felt to be against Inuyasha's body. She'd never been that close to any guy before and had never expected it to be like two pieces of a puzzle clicking together. "We were standing pretty close..."  
  
"How close?" Sango pried. "Could light pass between your bodies?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome answered quickly. But now that she though of it, she wasn't really sure. Their hips had been touching. Kagome had had to adjust her stroll to make sure she didn't run into him. And just now, she realized how close together they had really been.  
  
But Kagome knew he hadn't REALLY wanted to put his arm there. He was doing it to keep his end of the bargain. But for an insane heartbeat, Kagome had wished his arm was there because he wanted to be close to her. Her, Kagome the Nerd. She had wished for a split second that maybe he had realized she could just be Kagome with no label.  
  
"So what're you going to do?"  
  
"Call it off, of course! Before it'll get any worse. But since he at least tried, do you think I still have to go to the dance with him?"  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but yeah. Because if you don't call off the deal, he would still help you."  
  
Kagome groaned. She had figured that if she went to the dance with him, she would just hang around with him. But if he was 'just' slinging his arm around her at the computer store...he hadn't even really meant it. But for some reason, the thought depressed Kagome as much as embarrassing herself in front of Abe.  
  
"Yeah, anyways, did I tell you what topic I'm doing for AP history?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well. I'm studying these two really interesting ancient swords."  
  
"And you're telling me because..."  
  
"Well...they are ancient swords, the Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but...I'm pretty sure I found the ORIGINAL one in my locker."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean it is a really old sword right?"  
  
"Well...my grandpa also studies old artifacts and he even says it's the real one."  
  
"Do you know who put it in there?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
"Kagome, you've got company!" Mrs. Higurashi called.  
  
----------------  
  
Crystaltears: hehe, another cliffie!! But I'll tell u it's not who u expect it to be. 


	8. Truths Revealed

Crystaltears: Hey everyone! Srry we haven't updated in like forever! I'm REALLY SORRY about that. We've all been really busy with finals and project stuff...so we didn't really have the time to write this chapter, but we tried as hard as we could! Remember...all the last two chapters were on the exact same day...Saturday...and this one is too...just so u can know what day we're at! This'll probably end up a long chapter cuz of our very spacy updates. I promise next chappie will be a new day!!  
  
D-E-V-L-41: Many thanks to: SweetazKande, kirei-kitsune13, guy, kylio, strawberrie bunny, S2animeluverS2, judif08, Allysono123, remix-69er, Pinayazngrl, Radhika14024, DarkSoulOfOne, Tear of Fate, kagomesheart, mangagirl626  
  
Radhika14024: Your idea is good, but we already have everything planned out, and it's gonna be REALLY good, snickers  
  
HAHAHA!! Most of you thought that it would be Inuyasha!! HAHAHA!! Lol, I shouldn't spoil it...Just keep reading!! And Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, although we truly wished we did...and in case u guys didn't know...this storyline IS based on a book...although my mind has gone blank at the moment and I can't remember what it was...  
  
D-E-V-L-41: Based on Nick and the Nerd, I never read that book, but crystaltears41090 has. We do not own most of the plot, but we own some of it, cause we added stuff and deleted stuff.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 8- Truths Revealed  
  
"Hey Sango, I got to go. Hojo said he was coming by to drop off his homework."  
  
(AN: Bet you didn't expect that...and now you're all watching your computer screens in disappointment...no worries though...)  
  
"Oh yeah, he said you were going to start holding on to his homework."  
  
Kagome heard Hojo's footsteps coming down the hall. "Well, I'll see ya later!"  
  
"Yeah, tell Hojo I said hi."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Wow, girls, even geeky ones, I guess, talk on the phone." A familiar voice that absolutely did NOT belong to Hojo said.  
  
The phone dropped out of Kagome's hand and she sat upright. Inuyasha stood there, leaning against the wall on his heels, a huge grin plastered onto that perfect face of his.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk. I tried calling you, but obviously I've gotten a busy signal...so I decided to come over."  
  
"Without an invitation?"  
  
"Hey, aren't we friends, at the least?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, 'I wouldn't exactly call us friends.'  
  
"Have a seat then." Kagome dropped down onto the couch.  
  
Inuyasha plunked down on the couch beside her, VERY close to her. He leaned his shoulders onto the leather couch. "I guess that wasn't Abe on the phone?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I can't hope or anything, besides, I really don't think we did any irreversible damage today."  
  
"WE? It was all you that caused the pandemonium in the store. Not ME!! I wasn't part of that!"  
  
"Just fuck off, ok? Fuck off for a sec so I can get my priorities sorted."  
  
At that moment, when Kagome was just about to blow her top, her grandfather came in with a tray of cookies. God, was her grandfather nosy. "You're always welcome in our humble home, Inuyasha."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Mr. Higurashi...I've been wondering though...Can you read tea leaves or palms?"  
  
'Oh my god!! This guy must have hit his head. God, how demented can he get?!'  
  
Kagome's grandfather took his palm with a twinkle in his eye. "Hmm...It seems that you will soon approach a fork in the road, one path leads to happiness, the other to misery."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
'God! Poor guy, he must be too stupid to know that there's a fork in the road every single day!'  
  
"I still can't believe your grandfather is the 'Keeper of Fortunes'!! Can he predict when you're going to fail a quiz?"  
  
"Yep. With astounding accuracy, actually," Kagome assured him, "since I NEVER fail quizzes."  
  
Inuyasha snatched a cookie off the cookie tray and let his fingers toy with the end of Kagome's ebony hair. She knew it meant nothing; it was just Inuyasha's way of touching girls. She'd seen him do the same thing to a zillion girls in the hallways. But still...Kagome couldn't stop the pounding of her heart, and her mouth went dry.  
  
Inuyasha looked intently at Kagome for a moment before he said, "We need to talk strategy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Duh! Strategy, you wench...I thought you were good at making plans...you are a nerd after all." Inuyasha put his hand under Kagome's curtain of raven black hair and his fingers skimmed along her neck. Kagome felt shivers crawling down her spine. "Wow, you have really soft hair."  
  
"I rinse it with rainwater."  
  
"Really?" He moved her hair out of the way and touched her ear. "What do you wash your ears with?"  
  
He was teasing her, and she knew it. This is why she never made conversation with guys, including Abe, she had no idea what guys were supposed to talk about. "You were saying something...about strategy."  
  
"Oh yes...um...that...Strategy." Inuyasha bobbled his head up and down.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and began tapping his foot annoyingly on the wooden floor. Kagome squeezed herself into the corner, just in case he ever had the urge to sit himself down again. She didn't need herself to be distracted by his absent-minded strokes since she knew it meant nothing to him.  
  
"Obviously, the nerd was too busy thinking about his job to notice you today."  
  
"Maybe I'm just not noticeable."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped his tapping and looked at her in the eyes, "You ARE noticeable."  
  
"Like a zit."  
  
Kagome looked into his gold orbs and the way he was staring at her made her think that he meant something nicer.  
  
"So what's something nerd boy does?"  
  
"Uh...I'm pretty sure he goes to the library five out of the seven days of the week."  
  
'God. This nerd boy...is seriously a NERD/GEEK/SUPER FREAK boy!'  
  
"So he'll be there tomorrow?"  
  
"What? Tomorrow...probably. He always studies there the weekend before the next week so he can get ahead of the class."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "Ok, so we're gonna go there tomorrow."  
  
"But I-oh hi, Hojo. Nice to see ya!"  
  
As Hojo walked in, his eyes grew as wide as two saucers when he saw Inuyasha sitting on the catch with her. "Uh...I'll come back later."  
  
"No. Wait. I'm your friend," Kagome protested. "Just give me your homework. That's all I ask."  
  
Hojo gulped; it looked like Inuyasha just might pounce on him any second or bite him. 'Is that the way the cool people see me as...a dirty air that might contaminate them...a threat to them? Have they ever given me the look as if I didn't belong? Or I was lucky to be breathing the same air as them?'  
  
Inuyasha was cool, no doubt on that one, but come to think of it, he wasn't all that different. Well...maybe he was. But he didn't let anyone else scare him, and if he wanted something, he would go after it.  
  
'But...I can't say his goals are really impressive or anything. Like taking me to the dance...but he does do whatever it takes to get what he wants.'  
  
Hojo reluctantly handed Kagome his homework. Kagome set on the table and looked up at Inuyasha. He was watching her with his intense and heated molten gaze.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly shifted his gaze, "I gotta go back to my car to get something. We'll talk about our little date at the library later."  
  
As soon as he left, Hojo turned to Kagome, "Why are you dating HIM?! Of ALL people."  
  
"We're not dating, Hojo. Just friends. That's ALL!"  
  
"Right. You know I've got eyes. I saw the way you were looking at him. Like he meant the whole world to you."  
  
'Huh? What was Hojo talking about? How was I looking at Inuyasha? Do I look at him like he's a possible friend, like the way I look at Hojo? I on. He just lets people take his homework...and then gets heated up about this?'  
  
"Anyways. I do have ears. He told you not to forget about your date."  
  
"No...not that type of date. We're going to the library to go study."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear 'Inuyasha' and 'study' in the same sentence. I can't BELIEVE your hanging out with him so much," Hojo retorted.  
  
"Oh, come one, Hojo!" Kagome bit her lip from telling him about meeting Abe. She just didn't think a guy like Hojo would understand that. "I'm helping him...a little." He was proving to her that he could appeal to a brain like herself. 'God, but I don't want to consider how much he's beginning to appeal to me...AHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Kagome mentally smacked herself. "And he's helping me get a date with Abe."  
  
'Argh! Darn it! How did I suddenly let that slip?'  
  
"Have you gone INSANE?!!!!???!! You're trusting HIM? That no good, dirty rotten player? Kagome...I'm not friends or pals with him or anything, but all I've got to say about him is that he's like every other one of his kind...he'd never do anything for anyone unless there's something in it for himself."  
  
"Inuyasha's different."  
  
'But didn't I think that a ton of times too? What if he is...?'  
  
"Stay in reality here, Kagome! If you hang out with him, there's gonna be trouble."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Whatever. I gotta go home now." Hojo was fuming when he stomped out of the room.  
  
'Great. Now HE'S mad at me!'  
  
---------------  
  
Inuyasha reentered the room.  
  
Kagome looked up from her spot on the couch and suddenly asked, "Hey, Inuyasha, I was just wondering...did you put that Tetsusaiga sword in my locker?"  
  
"No duh, it didn't just appear there."  
  
"Gosh, what's the matter with you, I was just asking!"  
  
"A really obvious question"  
  
"But...that day you came over to help me, you said it belonged to your friend...didn't you? You didn't STEAL it or anything, DID YOU?" Kagome was now starting to panic. What if she got caught with a sword worth millions? Her reputation and her future would go down the drain!  
  
"So...I lied. How gullible can you get?"  
  
"Why are you mean, then nice, then mean, then nice?!"  
  
"Wow! You called me nice? So we ARE friends now."  
  
Kagome was too frustrated to say anything back, instead, she just grunted.  
  
After she got over her frustration, she said, "So why did you put it in my locker anyways, and how did you know where my locker was, and more importantly, my combination!"  
  
"Sheesh, calm down, one question at a time; I've ACTUALLY had the Tetsusaiga ever since I was little, the other questions, let's just say I have my ways." Inuyasha smirked. 'Hehe...doesn't a little nerd like her know that if you jam a lock the right way, it'll come loose? HAHAHA!!!! And I followed her to her locker...but I can't say that or else it won't sound smart enough for her. Wait???!!!! Why do I wanna sound smart enough for a little nerd girl like HER??!!'  
  
"URGH! That isn't helping, if you had the Tetsusaiga ever since you were little, then why did you give it to me?"  
  
"I have no use for it!" Inuyasha lied.  
  
Kagome looked confused, "NO USE FOR IT?! YOU COULD HAVE SOLD IT FOR MILLIONS!"  
  
"Ok, ok fine, I just wanted to surprise you that's all, I mean you need to have some fun in your life, right?" Inuyasha said in a you-have-no-life tone.  
  
"I guess..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
D-E-V-L-41: Sorry if this chapter is short, we expected a lot more, but I guess we just couldn't think of anything to write...truthfully, Crystaltears41090 wrote about 90% of this, lol, some of us were having a writer's block (Like me, Grrr hate those) and some of us didn't feel like it (Like me and the rest of the people) lol  
  
Crystaltears: Aw!!! How sweet...but you don't understand how TERRIBLY bored I can get. As in VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY BORED!!! I mean...I have nothing...absolutely nothing I can do...actually...I have a lot I can do...but I love this story the most...cuz the most people review it...hehe. 


	9. Library Chat

Crystaltears: Sorry for the spacy updates, we just can't help. Everyone is going everywhere at different times for vacation, if you know what I mean. Oh, this is TOTALLY random but u should say "If you know what I mean" after every sentence. U can come up with some pretty...ahem cough cough...unique sentences. Try it sometime...in case u wanna know...we ARE going to move on with the dayz...srry bout that. Stayed on the exact same day for three chapters...hehe. Angevil and I r hoping that this chappie will be longer...but we can't make any promises.  
  
But yeah, thx to everyone who reviewed. We appreciate it a lot...we WOULD like to thank u alls but u see...DEVL41 isn't here...so sorry...haha...o well...I won't put responses but...many thanks to Shymiko, Kylio, punkkagome, Tear of Fate, SweetazKande, S2animeluverS2, remix-69er, DarkSoulOfOne, and Strawberry Bunny.  
  
-This chapter is brought to you by crystaltears and angevil-(how sad)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha...do we SERIOSLY have to put this. I don't even think anyone reads them...why do we put them? Are they REALLY required. I mean, we wouldn't post it on this site if we owned it, especially not under the category of INUYASHA...cuz, hmmm...say, everyone on the site would KNOW who inu truly belonged to...how sad  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 9-Library Talk  
  
Sunday morning dawned bright and early. Kagome yawned and looked around to see her alarm clock reading 8:30 am. 'Better get up. How did I wake up THIS early anyways?'  
  
Kagome got dressed in a loose black t-shirt and white capris Sango had bought her. The shirt read: "Break their hearts, my pride and hope, break their hearts and have no mercy."  
  
Turns out, Sango had had a boyfriend she didn't quite like back in the days. A selfish guy who thought the world revolved around himself. Kagome recalled that Sango had said all he did when she called was talk about himself...and all these new Gamecube games he'd gotten. Plus, after a while, their phone conversations seemed to become more distant and spacey. Sango had told Kagome that she didn't know what she was getting herself into, he seemed like such a sweet guy when they were just friends. Now Sango had some crazy delirium thinking that every guy she dated would be a wrong decision, but it seems Miroku had managed to get passed all that. 'Although I don't know HOW...the lecher.'  
  
Kagome smiled in spite of how tired she was and got up to the bathroom to get ready for her day, not that it was special or anything.  
  
When she got downstairs to cook breakfast, she was surprised to see Inuyasha standing in the living room.  
  
"What are YOU doing here? Are a stalker or something? Who let you in? Don't tell you can pick locks! AHHHH! I'm not safe anywhere!"  
  
"Actually, you're grandfather invited me in...he was muttering something about teenagers getting up late," Inuyasha smirked and motioned toward Kagome.  
  
"I am not late! It's only nine! What the heck?"  
  
"I thought we were going to the library? Don't you remember. I thought you wanted to hook up with Abe." Inuyasha said.  
  
"For your information, the library opens at 10! Oh my god! You are such a dumbass!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You obviously are!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"What's with the racket?!" Souta walked into the room wearing his pjs and rubbing his eyes of all sleeping sand.  
  
"Sorry, Souta, go back to bed now." Kagome ordered. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she said, "Come on, we better go before we wake grandpa and mom."  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her doorstep and began, "INUYASHA!!!! WHY DID COME TO MY HOUSE?!!!!"  
  
"I came to pick you up to go to the fucking library, ok?!"  
  
"It's too early. You know that! Everybody knows that!!!! How can you be so stupid?!!!"  
  
The argument continued for QUITE a while before Kagome's mother called her inside to get some breakfast. Time: 9:30.  
  
"I'll just wait for you out here!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
But no, Mrs. Higurashi, being the nice mother she is, invited Inuyasha to join them at the breakfast table.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and stuck his tongue out at Kagome, "Thanks Mrs. H."  
  
---------------  
  
After breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the library. "Let's walk, it's good exercise."  
  
"I DID bring my car."  
  
"Walking's better."  
  
"You know you're just scared."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"UH HUH!!!!"  
  
"Ok, nevermind, let's just talk like two civilized people, ok? But we are NOT riding in that car! And if you INSIST upon it, I shall have no reason to go with you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"What were we going to do at the library again?"  
  
"Uh...get ABE to notice you?"  
  
"Oh, um...yeah, right, of course." Kagome nodded her head. For a moment, she'd forgotten what they were going to the library for. 'How strange...'  
  
After much grumbling on Inuyasha's part, they finally arrived at the library.  
  
"Aww! My feet hurt!"  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby!"  
  
"I'm not a baby!"  
  
"We only walked a little, Inuyasha, stop being ridiculously immature."  
  
"I guess that's what you do if you're not rich enough to afford a car."  
  
"INUYASH---oh look! We're here."  
  
The pair stood in front of the double doors right outside of the library.  
  
"Now, remember, don't give Abe that look that says, "You're what I dream about every night, type of look, got it?"  
  
"I don't look at him like that! And I most definitely don't DREAM about him!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned and ignored her, "GOT IT?!" He said forcefully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
"No, you seem to be missing the point here," Inuyasha chided, "Kag, when you look at that guy, 'I have the biggest crush on you' look flashes in your eyes like a hot pink neon sign."  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and glowered at Inuyasha.  
  
"You look seriously pissed at me," he muttered.  
  
"That's because I AM seriously pissed at you!"  
  
"Ok, great, now, back to the 'I don't give a shit about you'."  
  
How could she keep forgetting? Inuyasha's interest in her, his willingness to help her, was all just a game designed to find out if he could show a geekette like her a good time. Now matter how much he was doing for her, when it came right down to it, it was just a deal. Inuyasha being the center of it. He was ALWAYS the focus of everything!  
  
'I should've listened to Hojo. I got myself into this deal from the beginning knowing what Inuyasha was like. Now I can't get mad at him because he's not meeting my expectations.'  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Now, that's better." Inuyasha draped his arm around Kagome's shoulder once again.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Trust me, Kag, if he thinks I can't keep my hands off you, he'll ask you out!"  
  
"Just like at the computer store, RIGHT!?" Kagome whispered, she didn't even realize how quiet she was talking since she was busying herself with trying to distract herself from how nice it felt to be wedged up next to him.  
  
"Let's put that behind us. Remember my fortune? It could EASILY apply to you."  
  
"That's cuz they're SUPPOSED to! They apply to EVERYONE!"  
  
"No they don't," Inuyasha insisted.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at me." Kagome slipped out from under his embrace and turned him to face her.  
  
He looked. His eyes were intense. His lids were half lowered as if he was going to start dreaming about her any moment. He really did have pretty eyes, those golden orbs made Kagome feel like he was touching her heart and soul, just with one glance.  
  
But this...it seemed more than that. It was a heated gaze hot enough to melt ice. His eyes held hers with a strong attraction that Kagome felt as if she would fall any moment...she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe correctly.  
  
"Fortunes," Inuyasha suddenly rasped, as if he too had felt the magnetic attraction that was between them.  
  
Kagome shook her head, breaking the connection they had shared just a moment before, "Fortunes," Kagome took in a lungful of air. It felt like she had been under water. "They're uh...designed so everyone can see themselves in them. It all depends on the perspective of things. It's really hard to make a good one, though."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said coolly as he put his arm around her shoulders (yes, again!). "Let's go inside already."  
  
Kagome felt like her nerves were failing her, goosebumps broke out over her arms. Inuyasha pushed open the door for her without her having to ask him to. Maybe he could be trained, after all. He was so much like a little puppy.  
  
Kagome forced herself to concentrate at the task at hand, she spotted Abe sitting at his usual table, head bent over a book, a pencil held ready to take some good notes. Her heart did a little somersault. But it didn't seem to be as deep as before. It made no sense to her. Abe was still her crush, wasn't it?  
  
As soon as Inuyasha had spotted Abe, he took off towards the table. Kagome stood still, feet planted firmly on the ground, he was NOT going to take her with him. OH NO! Inuyasha's arm slipped off as he stopped and stared at her.  
  
'I really can think a lot better without Inuyasha's scent draining out my senses.'  
  
"Come on. This way." Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm and dragged him over to where she usually sat and watched Abe work.  
  
"No way! He can't notice you over there!"  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome back over to their original destination, Abe's table. They sat down and Abe suddenly looked up. He looked annoyed.  
  
Kagome flushed, 'How can Inuyasha just lean back in his chair and put his hand on MY chair so his fingers are toying with the ends of my hair. GOD! PLEASE MAKE SURE I DON'T DIE OF EMBARRASMENT!"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself and asked, "So, Abe, are you researching your history paper?"  
  
"Yes," he answered shortly.  
  
"So are we." Kagome took out her notebook and pencil and placed them on the table. Sure, Inuyasha had helped quite a bunch on her research, but she still needed some more info.  
  
Abe didn't seemed to interested though. He returned to his note-taking.  
  
'Wow, he's so focused. I wonder what it would be like for him to focus his attention intently on me?'  
  
Inuyasha still had his arms around Kagome's shoulders, even though they were basically sitting side by side. Kagome could feel his gaze on her. It was so intense. Sort of like what she wanted from Abe. Like it had been in front of the library doors. But still...it wasn't real, just like having his arm around her was a complete and total lie. All a deception so Abe would notice her. Inuyasha was only doing his part of the bargain, and she would soon have to fulfill her side of it.  
  
'I REALLY wish Abe would notice me so Inuyasha can just stop this charade game. Abe's the one I'm interested in. Abe's the one I want. But...'  
  
Kagome wondered if Inuyasha saw anything in her other than the nerd. Did he really have the ability to look beyond appearances? Did he have the power to look inside of a person?  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha leaned close to her; Kagome could feel his warm breath skimming along her cheek. She shivered. She tried to focus on Abe, but Inuyasha was just too noticeable.  
  
"You have really beautiful eyes," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome's eyes were a lot like her mother's. A sweet chocolate brown that seemed to twinkle when she was happy.  
  
Abe glanced up and glared at Inuyasha. 'Look at ME!' Kagome screamed in her mind.  
  
"You ever notice Kag's eyes?" Inuyasha asked, he asked it like there was truly something special about them.  
  
Abe heaved a sigh. His concentration interrupted. It was so annoying when that happened. Kagome could sure relate.  
  
She opened her mouth to apologize, but Inuyasha placed a clawed finger on her lips. It caused a strange tingle to course through them.  
  
"You've got such an incredible mouth," he cooed in her ear. "I think about kissing you a lot........."  
  
The lingering thought sent Kagome's imagination wild. Her breath backed up. It sounded so true. It sounded like he meant it. Like he actually did think of kissing her. She'd never really noticed Inuyasha's lips, but they looked VERY kissable. But, she felt like, HIS had MUCH more experience.  
  
Abe slammed his book closed and gathered his stuff, before walking away, fuming.  
  
Kagome was mortified.  
  
"What is wrong with him, anyways!" Inuyasha ranted.  
  
"Maybe we were disturbing him," Kagome suggested lightly. She was happy that her voice sounded at least HALF normal.  
  
Inuyasha spun his head to look at her, offended, "I was just trying to help you get the guy notice you! GOD!"  
  
"It would've been better if you had just kept your mouth shut," Kagome snapped at him.  
  
"Whatever, let's leave."  
  
Kagome flipped open her book. "You can go, I've gotta finish my research paper and an hour before my mom said she'd come to pick me up."  
  
"But, we already finished that!!"  
  
"But I'm not completely done with it yet!"  
  
"I can walk you home," Inuyasha offered her. 'Since when did I offer nerds rides freely?'  
  
Kagome just shook her head and gave Inuyasha a smile, "No thanks."  
  
---------------------------  
  
crystaltears: HAHAHA!!!! Finally done with this chappie! WHOOHOO!!!! At least it's longer then usual...hehe...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Thx! 


	10. Growing Admiration

Crystaltears: We're sorry for not updating...sorry...it seems we're always saying that. I woke DEVL up at 9am (which is REALLY early) just to write this chapter.  
  
D-E-V-L-41: Yeah I know!! Grr! I couldn't wake up!! Ahhh! I mean 9 am?? Omg! That's early.  
  
D-E-V-L-41: anyways, I'm back from my Vacay, if anyone even cares. But when I got back and checked my mail, I was like HOLY! That's a lot of reviews, let's see 16 reviews for one chapter! That's pretty good if you ask me!   
  
Ok, half of the chapter is Sunday afternoon and the next half is Monday. Remember, Saturday is the dance.  
  
I'm in a happy mood today.  
  
Thanks you everyone for the wonderful wonderful reviews! Luv ya lots!   
  
inuchanluver, oOHottieOo, Bridget, InuyashaShowFanatic, DarkSoulOfOne, K chan, remix-69er, Strawberii Bunny, Kagome0820, CoOlChIcK, KittenKagome, LeaMarie F. Rocket, S2animeluverS2  
  
Tear of Fate: Yeah, I think I emailed you about that, but if you haven't received it, then woops! But the author of the story is crystaltears41090, sorry, can't get the ID and I agree, it is a really good story!  
  
Pollux2: Don't worry; of course we'll finish it! Hehe, oxymoron, I love those! I was called moximoron by my friend at school (inside joke) hehehehe  
  
Pinayazngrl: The person inside Kagome...When will he notice? Not telling? But just a hint, we don't like stories where Inu and Kag falls in love within the first few chapters or so, there's gotta be character development.  
  
RCRhyo15: Makeover? That's for me to know and you to fine out! Bwahahahaha! Just a hint, something like that...  
  
Don't worry those of you who think this will be left unfinished. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED! It won't be deserted like some stories...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, drrr...  
  
------  
  
Chapter 10 – Growing Admiration  
  
They sat in the library, Inuyasha was twirling his hair around his index finger, really bored. He took a piece of paper and wrote 'let's go have some fun.' Kagome read the paper, rolled her eyes, and wrote back, 'I AM having fun.'  
  
"You're kidding..." Inuyasha said unbelievably. Kagome looked seriously pissed at him, 'It's not like I drove Abe out on purpose.'  
  
Inuyasha leaned back his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. 'It's not like I was lying when I said she had incredible lips. They looked so...kissable and soft and tender. I wonder what it would be like to really kiss her. But of course, it's a natural thing for me to kiss girls. However, the kisses never felt right. His thoughts went deeper, 'I would wrap my arms around her, and press my lips to hers. She would accept it and kiss me back.'  
  
"Inuyasha, hey Inuyasha!!! Helloooo in there. Earth to Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"Wha-? What happened?" He snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"I never knew guys could daydream."  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yep! All done!" She gave cocky grin, "Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha escorted her outside. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!? I DON'T WANNA KISS KAGOME! I DON'T WANNA KISS A NERD!!!!'  
  
----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were browsing the mall. They stopped at the food court. Miroku looked delighted to be there since all these pretty, SINGLE girls were sitting at the table chatting. He got all starry eyed and walked over to some girl. "Hey foxy lady!"  
  
Sango slapped and grabbed his ear and pulled him away from poor and stunned girl. "We're going home now!"  
  
"Wait dear Sango! I need to go to one last store. It's tradition!"  
  
Sango stared at him and sighed reluctantly, "Ok. Lead the way."  
  
Miroku walked happily to a store near Bath and Body Works. Sango looked up, there stood before her was, Victoria's Secrets. And the store was displaying the new Pink line. Just her luck, a perverted had taken her somewhere perverted.  
  
"Every time I go to the mall, I need to buy a new thong for my collection. This time I need a hot pink, lacy thong."  
  
Sango slapped him and stormed out the store.  
  
"No wait! Sango! Don't leave." Forgetting all about the Victoria's Secrets business, he chased after Sango.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Monday in class. Inuyasha stared out into space. God, he was BORED to death! Who cared about math anyways?  
  
He looked over at Kouga who was scribbling furiously. His chemistry book flipped open.  
  
Why was he doing Chemistry in Calculus?  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered.  
  
"AP Chemistry. That stupid Hobo kid stopped doing his homework! I have to pass AP Chem since my dad wants me to be a doctor," Kouga whispered harshly.  
  
Inuyasha considered if he should tell Kouga that Kagome was holding Hojo's homework. 'Nah, it's amusing to watch him WORK for once. Maybe I can blackmail him someday.'  
  
"Sucks for you."  
  
Kouga grunted and went back to his work.  
  
Inuyasha wondered how Kouga got into AP Chemistry in the first place. He just wasn't smart enough. 'I guess his dad pulled a few strings with the principal.'  
  
'Now what should I do to get Abe to notice Kagome?' She was nice, had a sense of humor, was a loyal friend. Inuyasha admired how she stuck up for that lame Homo kid.  
  
Then why was it so hard to get Abe to notice her? 'I should get a situation where Abe can see all those qualities.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'That's easier said than done or maybe I'm not looking hard enough. But...do I really want nerd boy dating her?'  
  
'Situation: Abe doesn't notice Kagome. Conclusion: Kagome deserves someone cooler because Abe is a jerk.'  
  
RINNGGGGG!!!!  
  
Everyone poured out of the classroom like they had just been sitting on hot lava. Inuyasha met up with Kouga and Miroku.  
  
"So, doing anything this Friday?" Kouga asked, "Cause I'm having a little hang out for cool people."  
  
"Nah, sorry, I volunteered at the animal shelter." Inuyasha casually mentioned.  
  
Everyone looked at him like he sprouted another eyeball on his forehead. "I thought you hated animals." Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind, can't a man change his mind sometime?" Inuyasha said heatedly.  
  
"So, can you come Inuyasha?" Kouga stupidly asked.  
  
"NO! I told you already! God! Don't you ever listen?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, what were you saying again?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted and left for his next class.  
  
"He never ditches a party with chicks and booze." Kouga said questioningly, "I sure hope that when the dance is over, he's not gonna hang around with the nerd, cause ever since he started hanging out with her, he's different."  
  
"You know what? I think he's falling for her..." Miroku exclaimed.  
  
---------  
  
The bell finally rang for lunch.  
  
"Hey Kag!" Sango waved.  
  
Kagome came over, "Hey Sango! What's up!"  
  
"Listen, Miroku asked me to sit with him at lunch, but I don't want to sit with the pervert by myself, so can you come with me?"  
  
"What about Hojo?"  
  
"He's studying in the library today."  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
The two walked over to the guys table.  
  
"Hey Sango!" Miroku grinned.  
  
"You didn't tell me that THEY were sitting with us." Inuyasha said disapprovingly.  
  
"Well, I didn't know we would be so unwelcome here." Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha and taking a seat next Sango, who was next to Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, who sat across from each other, death glared at the opponent.  
  
"What are you looking at..." Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Me? I'm looking at an audacious, domineering, haughty, imperious, peremptory, supercilious jerk!"  
  
"I am SO not what you just said."  
  
"You So are, anyways, you don't even know what the words mean."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, wait, I mean yes, I mean..."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Gah! Never mind!"  
  
"You guys! Why do you have to fight?!"  
  
They both turned around at the same time and yelled, "Stay out of this!"  
  
Sango got scared, so she turned away to talk to Miroku and Kouga.  
  
--------  
  
After school, Inuyasha wanted to drive Kagome to the animal shelter.  
  
"Actually, I'm gonna take a ride with Hojo today, ok?" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Still scared of me driving the car?"  
  
"You'll die an early death one day." Kagome walked off, then turned around and yelled, "You just wait a see!!!"  
  
Upon arriving at the animal shelter, Inuyasha was already at the front door waiting. "What took you guys so long?!" He yelled annoyed.  
  
"Well, WE were driving safely and we took the extra time buckling up." Kagome held her nose up high.  
  
"Let's stop wasting time and get this over with." Inuyasha headed towards the entrance.  
  
Kagome and Hojo followed, they went to the dog kennels to feed the dogs.  
  
"Hey Hojo? Um..just wondering, but do you have a date for the dance?"  
  
"No, I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I uh... have homework."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, this is my first dance, so I was hoping you'd come. And since it's the last dance of our high school year, wouldn't you want to come?"  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Inuyasha walked in, "Aren't you guys finished feeding the dogs yet?"  
  
Hojo walked off quickly, scared that he would punch him.  
  
Kagome glared at him, "Look, you're scaring poor Hojo away, you bully!"  
  
"Hey! I just asked a question! Anyways, Homo is just a scaredy cat, he doesn't deserve to be a man anyways, he should be a girl instead!"  
  
"You know what Inuyasha? I'm..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
crystaltears: Harhar, cliffie! Aren't we evil? This chapter was especially hard to write...just BECAUSE! It took us...2 hours and 21 minutes! We were sorta procrastinating...and arguing over how many words the chapter should be...  
  
D-E-V-L-41: God, I'm gonna change my name!! or just type it as DEVL41, which is how it's suppose to be, but stupid ff changed it...you know what? I told crystaltears that it's suppose to be 2000, at LEAST, she was like, nooo....sheesh. so it ended up being 1783...sorry if the chapter is really short.  
  
This chapter was brought to you by the angry crystaltears and DEVL41!!!  
  
Crystaltears and DEVL41: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Review makes us happy, so please leave a review, if you don't review, then we get mad, so please review, review is a good thing, review is not a bad thing, you gotta review. Get the point? Review!!   
  
READ THIS QUOTE IF YOU DARE!!!  
  
"The more I study the more I know. The more I know the more I forget. the more I forget the less I know. So why study?"  
  
"The next time you're having a bad day, imagine this: You're a Siamese twin. Your brother attached to you shoulder is gay. You're not. He has a date coming over tonight You only have ONE $$!" 


	11. The Start of a Makeover

DEVL41: Hey guys! ok, i edited chapters 1-8 on our story, so it will actually flow and it will be less confusing...lol...not like you would care, actually, the reason i did that was number one, i was bored...number two, new readers won't get confused..

oh yeah, BTW school's starting (nooo!!) so, we MIGHT take a longer time updating, MIGHT. but who knows

Thanks to:

silver-angel-sakura, inuzgirl, still-star-4, BaBeeCinaMon, Tear of Fate, Kouji Kun, InuyashaShowFanatic, Pinayazngrl, CraziAznGurl, iLvsimplepln2, michelle, inuchanluver, remix-69er, Dark angel313, Strawberrie Bunny, Hanyou-Mieko

Catalina: uh...thanks for clicking the review button two times, lol, cause like we got two reviews of the exact same thing

Nuria: they're just regular humans, but they still have their form (like Inuyasha), good question, I never really thought of that...

Pollux2: Thanks for the longest review we've had so far, so far...lol

DEVL41: Ok, there's the people who reviewed...by the way, have you noticed that it's only crystaltears, angevil, and me who write, hehehe, i find that hilarious

um.. and, sorry we're such a bunch of lazy asses...--

Crystaltears: yeah...why IS it only US who write it.....??? cuz SOMEONE!!! cough is too busy writing another story of hers when she COULD'VE been helping me write LBA at SUMMER SCHOOL!....but anyways...

ok...uh, if we give spacy updates...we're sorry...cuz we're a bunch a kids that care about grades...damn. But, on the plus side...we might start updating faster...cuz even though I care about grades...I procrastinate a LOT!!! I procrastinate on the most important things currently in my life. And since I outline a lot of the story......I'll most likely procrastinate. So that's y we updated soooo slow in the summer. Since LBA was the most current "important" thing in my life, I procrastinated a ton on the outlines. But now that school's starting...I'll most likely be writing the story while procrastinating on homework. But that's just maybe. I'm thinking...we'll update it by august 29...cuz that's like....a month from when we updated last...sorry bout that...'

NOTE:::REMEMBER...It's the other half of Monday...and perhaps the whole Tuesday, if I get to writing it before August 29...

RECAP:

"You know what Inuyasha? I'm..."

Chapter 11-The Start of a Makeover

"I'm sick and tired of your 'I'm-better-than-everyone-else' attitude, ok? If you wanna keep acting that way, maybe I'll just have to stay home from the dance!!!! You're such a jerk! Poor Hojo didn't even SAY anything to you, and what do you say about him?"

"Hey!!! He's the one who just WALKED off anyways! And if you don't wanna come to the dance, than fine!! I can find some other girl to replace you! Besides...I'm helping you get Abe aren't I?"

Bad move Inuyasha...Kagome totally just blew up right then.

"I KNEW it, you are so disgusting!!!! You act like I'm some old coffee mug or whatever!!!! You don't just REPLACE people, ok? If you wanna act like some freak, then you can! I don't have to go to the dance with you...and I'm not even sure I WANT to anymore. People are not items! Get that through your thick skull. People aren't replaceable items! People have feelings! It's not just all about you, ya know! Consider other people for a change. All you care about is yourself! You...people like you...don't deserve to live!" She screamed, startling the animals around her.

Kagome was fuming! She had never been so...insulted before! And what's worse was that she felt...upset. She was upset that Inuyasha had only seen her as a material. Or something like that. She didn't know why; all he was a big jerk!

She dropped the things she had been holding on the ground and stomped past Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped to look for Hojo. When she spotted him washing the feeding bowls and such, she ran to him, "Hojo, I'm not feeling so good. Can you please take me home?"

"Um...sure Kagome. Are you alright?"

"Oh, fine, I suppose, I guess I just need to get home and take a break from all this."

So the pair walked out and buckled up and they drove back to Kagome's house.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha hastily put back the supplies Kagome had left on the floor. Then he ran to his car. "Great, what do I do? Is Kagome really mad?" Inuyasha was slightly disappointed...although he didn't know why, and it wasn't just because he would lose the bet to Kouga and Miroku.

Inuyasha shrugged off the weird feeling and got into his car.

After getting home, Kagome went up to her room and did nothing. Nothing could get her mind off what happened today. She tried everything she could to get her mind off of the subject. Ranging from reading, listening to music, attempting to go to sleep, all the way to doing some extra credit projects.

"Kagome, dinner!"

"Coming, mom."

"Oh well, maybe food will take my mind off things." She sighed and headed down the stairs.

Dinner was....well, silent. Usually Sota had something to say, but he'd gone over to Sango's to go play some video games with Kohaku. Mrs. Higurashi was silent apparently since she was the one asking her kids about their day...and since she could tell Kagome was definitely not in the mood to talk, she kept her mouth shut. Of course, Grandpa Higurashi sat at the table as usual thinking up his fortunes. And, Kagome was still thinking about the "incident".

Kagome was definitely not in the mood to do anything right now. She hastily finished her homework and didn't bother to check her sums before sullenly going to bed. After a good night's sleep...HOPEFULLY, she'd feel better.

Oh, yeah. Sleep fixes everything.

Kagome was wide awake and happy. She was right. A good night's sleep could do miracles! She was humming a tune and planning to talk to Sango at school about dress shopping. She was all happy...until the door bell rang...and why exactly did she have a strange foreboding that it was Inuyasha?

Wow...surprise, surprise!

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Um...to pick you up?"

The raven haired girl sighed...she was really not in the mood for an argument right now. She silently complied and jumped in the car. She didn't even say something like "You should really get seat belts fitted into your car." Or something like that.

Meanwhile, when Inuyasha was driving, he was thinking if he should apologize to Kagome for what he'd said yesterday. But then again...he'd never REALLY apologized to anyone before. And being the one and only Inuyasha....he had a big ego and couldn't get over his pride to say sorry.

"Hey Sango!"

"Oh, hey, Kagome! What's up?"

"Do you wanna go dress shopping after school? I think we seriously need to. You know I'm not the last minute type of person." 'Like guys are.' She added to herself.

"Oh, ok. That'll be fun. Just us girls hanging out. I mean, ever since Inuyasha asked you to the prom, all you seem to do is hang with him. I'm getting lonely with you not being around." Sango smiled.

"Yeah, but don't tell me you don't like spending time with Miroku. You and I both know you do."

Sango smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well, I'll meet you at my locker after school, and then we can go shopping."

In the afternoon, Sango and Kagome drove to the mall. It was the biggest shopping center in the city. It had everything. Ranging from clothes stores...to restaurants...to kiosks...to grocery stores. (I don't even know if those exist...but wouldn't it be cool? Your parents take you grocery shopping while ur out buying other stuff)

Kagome wanted the perfect dress. Just because she was going to the prom with Inuyasha on a deal didn't mean she wanted to embarrass him in front of everyone because she looked so disgraceful.

There was nothing wrong with admiring someone because they were smart...but to be honest. Kagome wished Inuyasha had asked her to the dance. Not just because he wanted to date a "brain". She wished he had asked her because he thought she was pretty...or something like that. But sometimes, Kagome got the feeling that Inuyasha didn't admire anything about her. Dating a smart girl for him was like doing an extra credit project to her. It challenged him. It was like saying, "I'll take a blonde or brunette, punk or prep, a short or tall, a skinny or heavy girl."

Inuyasha seemed to like labeling people. To him, she was a brain, Abe was a nerd, Hojo was a freak, and Inuyasha was "cool".

Kagome snorted. 'A person should only ask someone out if they LIKE them."

Sure...Kagome knew she wouldn't be popular...or "cool" for that matter. She was more interested in things like Biology than makeup. And she'd rather stay at home helping someone than be shopping at a mall. But today...she had to...She needed to find the "perfect" dress.

But after an hour of browsing around for the "perfect" dress, the girls didn't find

anything...at least, not anything they liked...either to informal...or too showy.

"Kagome, let's take a break. Get some food or something."

"Sure, I'm pretty tired too. We'll find a nice place to rest."

"Oh, and after that...we should go...and get contacts!"

"WHAT?!"

"I really don't wanna wear these glasses anymore Kagome! Please?"

"You know, I'm really not interested in sticking something in my eye..."

"Oh, COME ON, Kagome...it won't be THAT bad!"

For as long as Kagome could remember...she had looked at the world through frames. She'd never thought about getting contacts. The fact that she needed to stick something IN her eye just made her feel uneasy. How could people do that?

But then again...Sango had gone with her to get her ears pierced...

(Flashback)

"Come on Sango! It won't hurt THAT much!"

"Well...what if I accompany you, but not get them pierced WITH you?"

"No! Sango, I really want to have someone with me who's getting them too. I'm scared of going by myself. Please Sango?"

"Well......."

"Come on! Pretty please?"

"Oh, ok..." Sango sighed.

"Yay! Thank you so much Sango! You're the best friend a girl can ever have!"

And so the two girls had gone together to get their ears pierced.

(End)

Kagome smiled when she remembered how big Sango's eyes had gotten at the sound of the piercing gun. The sound of it puncturing a hole in your ear was enough to make you jump. It did pinch a little, but Sango had made it sound like they were torturing you for eternity or something.

"Well, ok...I"

'Besides...I don't have to actually USE them.'

So...an hour later, they found themselves standing outside of one of those nifty one-hour lense crafter stores...

The two girls got their contacts an hour later (gee...no wonder they call it a one-hour lense crafter). Sango had gone in first, then Kagome. Although Kagome was spazzing by the time the eye doctor took her in to be examined.

Now, both girls were wearing their new contacts. They looked...well different. Well, not Sango really, since her glasses were a little more recent. But Kagome looked like a completely different person.

Sango wasn't even sure Inuyasha would recognize Kagome. (This happened to angevil here...she goes up and says hi to someone...and they don't recognize her...jeez).

"Kagome! You look great!"

"Really?"

'She looks so much prettier when people can see those pretty eyes she has.'

"Yeah, Inuyasha will be blown away! He won't even recognize you."

"Am I really THAT ugly when I had glasses?"

"Oh, come on, Kagome, you know what I mean."

"I know, but do I look like a completely different person?"

"Well, to people who didn't know you before, you do."

Kagome beamed.

"Are you gonna wear them tomorrow? To school, I mean."

"No, I think I might surprise Inuyasha on Saturday. You know, with me looking different and everything."

"Oh, he'll be surprised alright!"

Kagome and Sango left the mall at about 6:00. Thank god Kagome had left a note for her and Sango's mom before they left. Or else their mother's would be worried sick about them!

The two girls left the mall carrying their dresses. They carefully put them on the backseat of Sango's car and drove home.

Crystaltears: ok...all in all, I think this was a semi-long chapter. Maybe it could've been longer if the rest of these people were helping me (for once). Sheesh guys, do your part! At least it wasn't a cliffhanger this time...hehe. Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Inu/Kag in it...but shopping for the dresses and getting the contacts are very important. Oh...and sorry for the bad grammar...it WAS written in like...1 hr or so, close to that...and no one edited it. And too bad...your not gonna know what the dresses look like until prom night.

Question: does san/mir really matter to you...cuz we know we haven't really worked on that....

Ok...here's some more quotes or w/e...but beware...they could be pretty dirty or rated R or something...so don't complain if it offends you

Boys are cheats and liars, such a big disgrace. They will tell you anything to get to second base--ball, baseball, he thinks he's going to score. If you let him go all the way then you are a whore--ticultures study flowers, geologists study rocks. All guys really want from you is a place to put his cock--roaches, beatles, butterflies, and bugs. Nothing makes him happier than a giant pair of jugg--lers and acrobats, a dancing bear named Chuck. All guys really want is...forget it, no such luck!

Britney Spears is like my computer: cheap,white,and plastic.

bling bling 80$ on debit card

jnco jeans 60$ on debit card

jnco shirt 50$ on debit card

realizing that ur white priceless

Britney Spears spends:

$600 on shoes

$300 on cosmetics

$1300 on her concert clothes

My question: What clothes?


	12. A New Beginning

Angevil725: Hey guyz, ok this is the only chapter I'm actually gonna write. Well not I didn't help on all the other chapters or anything...(whistles and stares up at the sky) wish me luck and I hope yall like this chappie!

devl: hey hey guys! this is devl! well, guess what, another chapter! aren't you all excited! yeah! well, actually, i didn't really at all help write this chapter...lowers head in shame...but...i did help like 0.5 of it! go me! woo hoo! i think i deserve an applause for that

Crystaltears: Oh yeah...it's Wednesday, and Thursday morning, only what? TWO AND 11/12 dayz left! WAHOO! O, and mir/san developing relationship has been x-ed, I mean, it'll still be there, but we're not gonna take the time to actually WRITE about HOW it happened. You just see the progress due to their actions with the group and stuff...

hehe...yaya...I'm doing the other 49.5 of this chappie...YAY! Sorry, I know this took FOREVER! Sheesh...if it were me.....

**Ok...like I said...spoiler up ahead for those following the dubbed version of Inuyasha (which I mite add...sux)!!!!!!!!!!**

In episode 124: Kikyo dies because Naraku has removed the human part of him that can't hurt kikyo.

----------------------

Chapter 12- The Start of a New Beginning

Kagome took off her glasses and placed them on the floor rubbing her temples. God, staring at the TV for so long was making her eyes water.

"I am so going to kick your sorry ass Souta! Without my glasses no less!"

"No you're not! Pikachu is so much more awesomer than Jigglypuff! and OOOOO you said the _A_-word. I'm gonna go tell Mommy."

"Well then I'm _really_ going to kick your ass!"

Kagome sat in front of her Gamecube, DESPERATELY trying to beat Souta on Super Smash Brothers. The day was a long one but was really fun. Her new contacts surprised her family but they all said that she looked even more beautiful than she already did. (But then...of course...she took them off in favor of having her glasses...)

"Kagome! Can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure I'm coming Mom!"

She pressed start on her controller, pausing the game, and before leaving she told Souta, "If you EVER dare to unpause this game I am soo going to kill you!"

Souta laughed and Kagome trotted off.

CRUNCH!

She looked down to find pieces of her glasses all smashed up on the floor.

"Ah shit...grrr"

'Oh well, I'll go find my spare after I talk to mom...'

Her mom was in the master bedroom with her dress, still wrapped in the bag that she bought it in.

"I was wondering if you would put this dress on so I can see how big and beautiful my little girl has grown."

"Uh sure, I would love to."

Kagome slowly undid the large Dillard's bag and pulled the dress out. Ms. Higurashi gasped and stared at her daughter. She had grown a lot, and matured so fast.

"Kagome I want to tell you something."

Kagome looked intently at her mother.

"This Inuyasha that you speak of, I have met him, and I think he's a nice boy, but remember always follow your heart...do you truly like this boy...is this why you're going with him? Can you read his heart...see beyond his mask, his appearance...can he see through yours? Will he use you? I know you are not a girl to question if a guy is, what do you teenagers call these days...cool, or hot..., but heartache is not something you want to go through, so look after yourself, don't get hurt."

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of myself." Kagome promised. She slipped off her dress and left the room.

'Ok...so maybe Inuyasha is kinda egotistical...and maybe he bent the truth when he told me the reason he wanted to take me to the prom...but how drastic can a lie get anyways? Besides...how bad can it hurt? I mean, it's my first date in my LIFE! It's not like we're gonna get married or anything. Plus...I doubt anyone has ever gotten married to someone they went on their first date with, and I'm not even his girlfriend!'

Ok...so she was REALLY trying hard to convince herself that this was true. Oh well...for once, all this thinking was making her brain hurt. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Now...to find those spare glasses...

---------------------

(Half an hour later)

"Why can't I find them? Where did I put those darned things anyways?!"

'Oh well, might as well give up...I doubt I'll find them. I really have no clue where I put them. Besides, maybe I should try on those contacts...don't want to waste that money now..."

Kagome made her way to the bathroom and got out her contacts...it was now or never...

She took a deep breath. 'Here it goes'. She placed the soft contacts on her finger and proceeded to place the drastic thing in her eye..

(10 minutes later...)

After shedding tons of tears and sort of poking her eyes, Kagome FINALLY got that darn thing in...both of those darn things.

As she made her way back to the living room, she heard LOUD pounding sounds (insert ::BAM:: ::BAM:: ::BAM:: ::THUD!::) from the TV...

"SOUTA!"

-----------------------

At eight o clock, after losing 28 times to her brother, because her "Jigglypuff" wouldn't move, Kagome retired to her bathroom to tackle the skill of taking off her contacts.

"Come on, come on, damn stupid contacts...useless muttering for about the next ten minutes AHA!! Got the DARN thing out! Who's good, uh huh, Who's good??"

(A.N: Angevil here, actually it's not that hard, it's easier than putting them on, but you know first time...)

Kagome did a little "victory" dance on the bathroom floor involving moves from the Can Can. However at this time one eye was blurry and the eye was clear so it kinda confused her a little.

She was feeling kinda dizzy.

"Now time to take out the other one..."

RING RING RING!!!!!!!!!

"Darn it...I'LL GET IT MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So with only one contact on, Kagome hastily ran out of the bathroom, and like typical unfocused people she couldn't walk straight or see straight.

::WHAM::

"AAAAHHH!!! #$&:&$&$ DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Muttering incoherent curses and rubbing her swelling head she ran into her room and picked up the phone. She was sure she could hear Souta's voice ratting on her in the background...Grrr, she'd get him later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kag, it's Sango. How are the contacts?"

"Actually, I just put them on a while ago, and now I'm taking them out...Well let's see, the first one took me like 10 minutes to get out and when you called I ran to pick up the phone and smacked into the goddamn door."

Kagome could here Sango laughing on the other end.

"Well I just want you to wear that black spaghetti strap with that pink poncho and those cute jeans you bought the other day."

"Wait, and why do you want me to do this??"

"Just do what I say, and then put your hair in a really high ponytail and wear those silver dangly earrings you have!"

"...ok..." Kagome sounded a little wierded out at this point...

"Remember! I'm gonna hate you for life if you don't. Oh yeah! And wear those black squishy flip-flops that we fell in love with but you've had in your closet since like forever!! Bye!"

"Wait, Sango..."

The line ran dead...

---------------------

(Next day)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock.............."

Whacking the alarm clock, Kagome made her way out of bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Didn't Sango say to wear that outfit today? Oh yeah...she had better get ready...rather wear that outfit than face Sango's wrath...and Kagome would know better than anyone else...well maybe except for Miroku; he was an exception.

After forty-five minutes, Kagome was finally ready...hey, what do you expect? She was still struggling with her contacts...

She looked in the mirror...Kami! Was that really her?! She looked so different...and much more, uh, flattering.

Wait...wasn't Inuyasha picking her up today or something?

RING!

"Hello?"

"Kagome...?"

"Uh...yeah, that's me." (Clap for Kagome everyone! She knows her own name!)

"Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you yesterday to put on some makeup...you know, the works..." Sango trailed off.

"But I don't own any makeup."

"Doesn't your mom have any?"

"Uh, I don't think so...I've never like ASKED for any. Well, she did make me wear some of that lipstick for a performance when I was a little kid...but that was a LONG time ago!"

"Urgh! Kagome! What type of girl ARE you?!"

"Um...a smart one that doesn't care about makeup and doesn't think of it as having a major impact on her life?"

"Are you trying to hint that I'm stupid?"

"No...Sango, you know I didn't mean it that wa-"

"I am coming over RIGHT now!"

"But—"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEEP!!

Great, just great...did Sango hang up on her AGAIN?!

Kagome checked the clock...ok, plenty of time, an hour before school started (Crystaltears: damn! She wakes up early....)

DING DONG!

Boy, that girl could MOVE! It'd only been what? Two minutes since she hung up? It was a miracle the cops weren't on her tail.

Kagome rushed to the door. "Wow...Sango, is all that stuff, or erm, makeup for me?"

"Well, I DO have to see what looks good on you, don't I?"

So...half an hour later, Kagome looked even prettier than she did before.

Her eyelashes were brought out by that...thing... mascara...that's the word...She had sparkly pink...umm...eye shadow, with a light coloring of eye liner, bringing out her big doe like eyes. She had a slight tint of blush which made her look like she was...errr...blushing??. And to top it off, a nice slick covering of NYC lip gloss.

"Well, see ya at school, Kag!"

"Wait, you can get a ride with me and Inuyasha if you want, I'm sure he won't mind..." Kagome trailed off.

"Oh, that's ok, I have to get back, cause, um, Miroku said he's taking me to school in like fifteen minutes or so..."

"And WHEN exactly did he tell you this?"

"He called me right before I called Serena to ask for help on math homework and ask her what type of makeup she thought would look good on you," Sango took a deep breath, "which could also be considered as right after I called you!"

'How did she get here so fast if she did all that stuff before she came...Talk about busy bodies. And I thought Sango could get to school in five minutes if she walked. Why would Miroku pick her up in a car fifteen minutes before the bell? And since WHEN did she go places with Miroku?' Kagome gave a slight shrug, 'It's her choice.'

"But I thought you brought that big bag of makeup to see what looked good on me?"

"Well...um, you see, Serena had a really hard time picking out the colors, so she went for the wider range...ya know, the light, purplish/pinking/bluish..."

Ok...so Kagome had no clue WHAT she was talking about, but mouthed an "o" and nodded like she completely understood this stuff.

Kagome got her backpack ready and waited on the couch. She twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger.

DING DONG!

Right on time.

Kagome got up, put her backpack on her shoulders and opened the door...

Inuyasha stood outside, kind of looking around. Then he turned to Kagome....and his eyes grew wide. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, just making sure he wasn't dreaming. Sure, he'd thought of her as "cute", but that was over exaggerating. But what the heck she looked...different...if that can describe it...

"Feh. Hurry it up wench!"

And for the first time since he could remember...he felt his cheeks grow hot, in a manly way??

------------------------------

DEVL: thx demonspawn666, reincarnated-kagome, catalina, InuyashaShowFanatic, InuYashaLover-08, RCRhyo15, Pinayazngrl, remix-69er, Dark angel313, bbb, Strawberrie Bunny, unicornlover-2007, iLvsimplepln2 (crystaltears: I love simple plan too! YAY )

humble-bumble: thanks for being the 100th reviewer! woo hoo! well, all of you deserve a thanks, cause you all helped us add up to that! and thanks for the long review! well, it's long for us

tess : you'll see you'll see, even though it might disappoint you...cause i dunno, black hair and black dress kind of looks weird....

"Boys are cute, like puppies, then they grow up to be dogs..."

"Smoking kills. If you're killed, you've lost a very important part of your life"

"Sing like no one is listening, Dance like no one is watching, Live like there's no tomorrow, and love like it doesn't hurt, only then will you discover your true identity."

"You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on"

"Never marry someone you can live with, marry someone you can't live without"

Ok...Crystaltears here...here's an intro to the next chappie...actually, I'm only writing it now cuz my internet's being a bitch.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, was he ok? He looked a tad red to be the average healthy (and not sick) person.

"Um...are you ok?"

"Huh?"

Did it feel like he was drooling or what?

"I said, 'are you ok?'"

"Oh, yeah, sure, um, uh, NeVeR bEtTeR!"

"Are you sure?"

(crystaltears: I guess it's not a very previewish preview since it's in this chapter and it could well continue on from where I left off...)


	13. Green Envy

Crystaltears: I know we haven't been updating, well, SORRY nervous laughter and twiddling of thumbs! I'm too busy pitying myself at the moment for getting a stupid, stupid, STUPID B in English. Yes, grades are more important to me than a little fanfic like this. Grrr….I absolutely ABHOR Mr. Zalewski! He's a fat horse of a man I tell ya! (And he took points off of my stupid Of Mice and Men test cuz the instructions told us to answer only two of the three questions, but I answered three!!) GOD! I **_HATE_** HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! On the brighter side, we've made it up to you (sorta) by writing an extra long chapter. Hope it's not too pathetic and pointless '

Angevil: Don't worry about Crystaltears, she's gonna be ok. Well I hope, my idea will be fun to read! Enjoy!

Remember, it's THURSDAY!

Chapter specially brought to you by Angevil725 and Crystaltears41090

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will. Our diabolical scheme seems to have gone down the drain.

-----------------

**Chapter 13-Green Envy**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, was he ok? He looked a tad red to be the average healthy (and not sick) person.

"Um…are you ok?"

"Huh?"

Did it feel like he was drooling or what?

"I said, 'are you ok?'" Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure, um, uh, NeVeR bEtTeR!"

'God! I sounded like a chipmunk, ok Inu, just breathe and get your voice under control. She's just a girl…no even less! A geek! An ugly little bitch. You're just kinda woozy' But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha coughed and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm fine. Stop being such a worry wart, wench. Why would something be wrong" (OMG, what's that called…what is it called…grrr, like look look, there's 3 w's!)

"Well, I'm just asking, because a moment ago, you were a little red in the face! Jeez, sorry for caring!"

"It's just a little hot in here with the weather and all…"

"Righttt."

"Look, we are dropping the subject right now!"

"Right now? As in right this moment?"

"Yes."

"As in right this minute?"

"YES"

"As in this point in time?"

"YES?! For God's sake, could please just shut up!"

"Ok. Ok…" Kagome smiled and laughed.

Inuyasha automatically rushed to her side and opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." She said, flashing one of those oh-so-kinda-sorta-somewhat-quite-cute smiles. "It's nice of you to take me to school…but you don't have to. You know that right?"

"Sure I do."

"Then why are you."

"Because………."

Kagome just shook her head with a smile on her face.

The two got to school just in time to hear the bell ring. Kagome immediately ran off down the hall towards her locker yelling "Thanks for the ride Inuyasha."

-----------------

Many people stared in wonder at the girl before them…was she new? They hadn't heard any rumors of a new girl being in school. But truth be told, this chick standing in front of them was HOT! The guys looked on with wide eyes. She was standing in the doorway, clutching onto the frame, panting hard. She looked like she needed some water.

'Whew! I'm glad I made it to class on time!' Kagome thought. 'Wouldn't want the teacher to think me as an irresponsible person at the end of the year!' Although…she WAS getting a little bit uncomfortable guys in the class…they kept on, _looking_ at her, ya know, as in…checking her out. They hadn't ever noticed her before, why start now?

She nervously took her usual seat. Everyone continued staring. Her nerves finally gave way, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

'Phew, thank GOD the teacher isn't in here yet.'

The guys just stared again, "Um…new girl…that's Kagome Higurashi's seat…"

"I'm aware of that."

"Well…we have assigned seats in here."

"I understand that concept as well."

"Wait…who are you?!"

"Kagome Higurashi…" she rolled her eyes. What was WRONG with them?!

-----------------

Inuyasha sat in his desk. He was sooo bored. He knew he should be listening to the teacher…but just couldn't bring himself to be interested in what the man was droning! He tried to listen. He sat up from his slouching position and looked attentively at the teacher. Ah…..to hell with that! He slouched down again. BOOOORRRRIIINNNGG!

'I wonder what Kagome's doing?'

He heard the teacher say something about…well, something.

'Probably taking notes and paying attention in class…as always. She's probably never partied in her life! I wonder what it's like to kiss her…Whoa! Snap out of it! You're just missing a REAL girl's touch…that's the only reason you're fantasizing such stupid things!' He shook his head furiously as if it would help him jumble his previous thoughts

'Still…I wonder what she's up to.'

--------------------

Kagome kept on slipping up her pencil when she was taking notes. Those guys really creeped her out. They kept on sending her these little notes and stuff, telling how pretty she was or something. And every now and then, when she looked up, some random guy she didn't even know would keep staring at her. She could just feel it, like you get the feeling someone's staring at you, but you don't know who or where they are.

RINGGG!!!!

'Finally! I can get out of this freaky place!'

Boys started heading over to her desk, scary smiles on their faces.

Kagome shoved her books into her backpack and bolted out of the room. As she ran away from her classroom, she could see some other guys coming over to her too. 'Eeek! I better get away from them!' Just then, she saw……Sango! Yes! All she had to do was join her friend and hopefully the guys would just leave her alone. Or…if they didn't, she could always ask Sango to beat them up.

"Sango! Wait up!"

Sango's head spun around. She seemed to glance down the hall, but couldn't see a familiar face, so she turned her head back around and continued walking.

"SANGO!!!!! Wait!!!!!!"

The said girl whipped her head around again. Who was calling her name?? Hey! The person running towards her was Kagome!...with…was that a dust cloud behind her?

"Hmm? Oh! Kagome, it's you! What's up?"

"Save meeeee!!!"

Kagome ran to her friend's side and pointed at the crowd behind her, "They're after me!!"

"Can't you think of something? You're the smart one!"

"I can't think with this…um…pressure."

"You owe me!" Sango spun around to face the "mob" and pointed a threatening finger at them, "Look, you….! If you guys follow Kagome anymore, I'm gonna come and kick your asses!!"

Silence...

Hushed whispering…

"Do you think that chick could beat US up?"

"Nah."

And the crowd started up again.

"Ahhh! Class is starting!!!!!! In like….3 minutes! And I'm on the other side of the building!"

The two girls turned around and started running again. Soon their breaths became rasps. "I need water."

"Me too"

Random shouts could be heard from the crowd, "Hey Kagome! I know it's late, but will you go to the prom with me?"

The two girls turned back to see if they'd lost them yet, only to see that the distances between them was closing. "Just keep running!"

"I'm not tired…"

"Legs not burning…"

"Arms not heavy."

"MUST KEEP GOING!"

"OOMPH!"

Before Kagome knew what was happening, she was sitting on her butt. A boy stood in front of her. Somehow…she thought she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed. (AN: no….it's not Inuyasha…and she didn't bump into the guy and loose her memory, why would anyone think that?)

"Huh?"

"Kagome! They're gaining on us!" Sango screamed.

"Um…uh...just wait a second!"

"No time!" Sango dragged Kagome off. "Besides! You're going to be late for class!"

Kagome groaned. She'd almost forgotten about class! She was out of there in a beat. She couldn't break her record…ever! Oh no, Kagome Higurashi was NEVER late for class, and this wasn't going to be her first time either.

"Um…bye?" She called to the stranger.

"But-"

------------------------

Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't seen a trace of Kagome all day. Well, at least it was lunch time. Maybe he'd get to see her then.

Soon he heard Miroku's voice calling to him. "Inuyasha!"

"Oh, hey Miroku."

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news are we talking about?"

"There's this new kid who just transferred here today."

"Why would some kid transfer here at the end of senior year?!"

"I dunno. But they say-OH! Look! There's Sango!!!" He started waving crazily. He rushed over to her table and sat next to her. "How are you m'lady?"

"Fine…" she murmured. "Now go away. I'm cramming for a test."

"Sango!" he said dramatically, clenching his hand over his heart, "Do you not care for me anymore?"

The girl continued chewing an apple and flipping through the pages of her textbook.

Miroku frowned slightly (even HE knew to never grope someone cramming for a test especially if they really care about their grades) and turned to Kagome, "And how are you?"

"I feel like my legs are gonna fall off." She groaned. All that running took its toll on you. And that's when a boy with short brown hair came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Oh! It's you! I'm sooo sorry for bumping into you in the halls today. But…how did you know my name?"

"Kagome Higurashi! Tsk tsk. Don't you remember your best friend from kindergarten all the way till we graduated from elementary school?"

"Oh my god! Bryan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what happened to you, so I looked you up, and my mom said I could spend the rest of the school year here. I wanted to thank you, ya know…for being my friend when everyone else made fun of the weird clothes I wore and stuff. I didn't have any other friends but you…though you were always quick to make friends."

"Wow Bryan. You look so different! I hardly recognized you!"

"And you Kagome, look even prettier than you did before…"

"Oh, stop with the flattery." She laughed. "So what've you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm trying to raise my grades."

"YOU?! Bryan…the smartest kid in elementary school that could match even my wits, not to be a braggart or anything, trying to raise his grade??"

"Yeah…I guess middle school was…different. After you moved…I kinda, didn't have any friends in middle school. And since everyone in my school was basically part of our elementary school, I had to find _someway_ to fit in…so I acted all dorky and I went out and bought some clothes. Guess you could say 'got a makeover'. And bam! I suddenly become the most popular guy in school. Still was at my old school. But, the thing is…after I started acting dorky and stupid, I couldn't stop going down that road. It's like my fake personality was replacing the real one, and before I knew it…I can barely maintain a passing grade. Hey, at least I can try to still get to the top of the social scale, right?" He chuckled a little.

"I suppose, but just to warn you…I'm nowhere near the top. Just don't forget about me when you're up there at this school." She said, smiling.

"And you've got someone to compete with." Miroku added.

"I doubt it…who could be more wanted than _me_?" Bryan said in a tone that mirrored one of Inuyasha's. And speak of the devil…

"Me, of course." Inuyasha came up from behind them.

"Hmm, you're no competition."

"Watch your mouth bastard!"

"Why don't you watch yours?!" Bryan snarled, "Kagome, why do you eat lunch with such a loser anyways?"

"Uh………"

"Kagome! Tell this new kid that I am so much better than him!"

"No Kagome, tell him how much better _I_ am!"

The battle of words went on for a while and then, "WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!?! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!!!!!!" Sango screamed.

The boys sweatdropped. Kagome sighed. 'Sango's NEVER going to pass the test with this going on…'

"Look…Bryan, why don't we go outside and catch up?"

"Sure, Kag," Bryan gave Inuyasha a look that said 'she-likes-me-better-than-you.'

Inuyasha seethed. "Fine!!! Go and mess around with your little boyfriend!!!! See if I care!!!"

Kagome turned around, "What did you say?! My what?!"

"Yeah, that's right, I said it, your boyfriend! The innocent little Kagome, turned scandalous and gets herself a boyfriend. Not so pure anymore eh, Higurashi?!"

"A word of caution buck-o, YOU'RE the one asking ME to PROM REMEMBER!!!!! Besides Mr. Cocky-pants, stop getting so hyped up…we're just F-R-I-E-N-D-S!"

"Free, fry…What is that supposed to mean Kagome?!"

"Oh my god! We're just friends dumbass! Now come on Bryan," Kagome gave him one of her signature smiles, "we have a lot of catching up to do." She turned around and left.

"OH…WHERE ARE YOU GOING??!! FINE!!!! I DON'T NEED YOU…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!!! COME BACK YOU…YOU…YOU…YOU WENCH!!!"

His question was met by the slamming of the cafeteria door and, ahh, the beauty of silence.

The spell was broken, when the perv stood up to give a comforting pat on Inu's back.

"Ah my friend, is that the little green monster I see on your shoulder?"

"NO!" He yelled and stormed off in the opposite direction that Kagome and her impudent friend had gone.

"AAARRGGGHH, CAN'T ANYONE GET ANY STUDYING DONE IN HERE??? I AM LEAVING!"

"But wait, my dear lady Sango…"

::SLAM::

--------------

(After School)

"Hey Kag," Sango said, walking up to her locker.

"Hey"

"So the prom's on Saturday and I FINALLY got my parents to agree to a WHOO-HOO-PROM'S-TOMORROW Party."

"Really that's wonderful," she said kinda iffy-ly.

"Aw come on Kag, you party pooper, you old cow, it's gonna be fun."

"On the account that at your last party I sat around reading Kohaku's baby books, and the one before that I sat around playing Chinese Checkers with myself, plus I never won, so who's going?"

"Come on Kag, be fair, I was reading those books with you…just not in your view, and Chinese Checkers is a very mind stimulating game to play and you cannot never win! Just favor one side over the other like every other person in this world. Um, Miroku, Inuyasha, Hojo, Kouga, Eri, Yuka, Ayame, and Ayami…oh and you of course," Sango said…nonchalantly.

"You better. So what time?"

"Everyone's coming at six, but you being my right hand woman, you get to come at five to help me set up!"

"O yay…"

"So I'll see you at five tomorrow!" Sango said perkily and pranced out the door.

"Yeah…"

Slamming her locker, Kagome calmly out of the school, enjoying the beauty of spring. She walked slowly, her mind BASICALLY not thinking about anything, her feet just dragging automatically like most high school-ers these days.

Inuyasha drove his car slowly behind her, attempting to be conspicuous.

'So he's following me, I wonder what he's getting at…' Kagome pretended that she failed to notice Inuyasha, in his BRIGHT red car, driving slowly, with the engine WHIRLING.

'Right now to make him…angry…'

Just as such SINFUL thoughts rose in Kagome's head, a screeching of tires was heard.

"Yo Kagome, want a ride home?" It was Bryan in his BRIGHT blue car, driving at breakneck speed, with the engine WHIRLING, AND the tires SCREECHING.

"Uh..sure…" 'Smile and nod Kagome, just smile and nod…' Kagome gave him a VERY strained smile.

Turns out Bryan changed somewhat. You know how people undergo phases when they reach the top of the social ladder? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.

Sneaking a glance at Inuyasha, in his BRIGHT red car, driving slowly, with the engine WHIRLING, Kagome decided to prod that little green monster some more…not that she knew about that or anything.

"You do have seatbelts…right?"

"Sorry honey, 'where did that come from?', just got my baby enforced, WITHOUT SEATBELTS, damn I could be on 2 Fast 2 Furious!"

'Talk about the ego' thought Kagome.

ALL the way back to her house, ALL Bryan talked about was his "baby".

'Get a life,' Kagome secretly rolled her eyes and sighed in boredom.

"O look it's that Inuyeahsha guy behind us."

True to his observation, not like it was a very good one, since Kagome noticed as soon as she was stepping in his car, that Inuyasha, sorry, Inuyeahsha was revving up his engine for a great chase. Talk about 2 Fast 2 Furious. Why didn't they invite them on the movie anyways, they so deserved the part. I mean look at InuYEAHsha's ticked off face, and the o, the horror on Bryan's wimpy visage. O this was better than the movie. Now the only thing that was missing was an XL tub of Orville Roddenbocker's Kettle Corn to top it all off.

Bryan hesitantly stopped the car in front of the Higurashi house, wondering if tempering with Inuyeahsha was a good idea…no wait, he had pride ( or ego as women tend to call it) and he was not gonna let some bucko get the best of him. Ahh the imperfections of men. Well not too far behind was Inuyeahsha, in his BRIGHT red car, driving at breakneck speed, with the engine WHIRLING, AND the tires SCREECHING. He did a hectic U-turn in some old man's driveway, almost ramming into their garage before stopping about a nanometer away from Bryan's BRIGHT blue car, with the engine no longer WHIRLING, no longer driving at break neck speed, and the tires no long SCREECHING. If you could see a wet cat's face, that would be a perfect copy of Bryan's right now.

"Kagome, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN THAT LOSER'S CAR?!"

Well like all men, Bryan must defend himself. "WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER? THE ONLY LOSER I SEE HERE, IS YOU…YOU…YOU…LOSER!!"

"OH SHUT UP SCUM BAG!"

"WELL A…"

"ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH! I've had enough of the both of you. Bryan, go home. Inuyasha get your sorry ass over here, cuz you're in big trouble mister!"

Without delay, Bryan sped off as Inuyasha, with a triumphant smirk, got out of his car.

"I really don't see why you're smirking. Just because I didn't send you home doesn't mean you're any better!!!"

"Well.."

"Shut up, I really don't have any more patience to put up with you. Sango has a party tomorrow at six o'clock, be there or be square."

"Where."

"At her house you nutcase! Now leave!" She shoved him off her property.

"Well somebody's PMSing," Inuyasha muttered.

"I HEARD THAT! And FYI, PMSing is just a chance for us girls to act like you guys ALWAYS do!!!"

"What?! We don-" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, the front door was rudely slammed in his face.

Inuyasha stalked back to his car mumbling something under his breath. He opened his car door, revved up his engine (hmm…don't you think it should be breaking down at about now?) and sped off.

Half-way home…he realized, "Damn it!!!!!!!!!!! I still don't know where Sango's house is!!"

Should he turn back and ask for directions? Psshhh…Yeah right, like Kagome was gonna let him in the house. He'd be lucky if his knocking on the door wasn't just the "wind"

'Oh well, I'll ask her in the morning, should I pick her up, she seems kinda…uh, mad at me right now…It's not like the party is…wait…it's TOMORROW?!'

-------------

Crystaltears: Good job Angevil!!! Ha, you have such a strange and perverse sense of humor (thinks of the idea you let me in on for that one chapter of your new fic) snicker

Angevil: what perverse idea…I had a perverse idea?? well…I'll ask you later…

Inuyasha: like we expected you to remember!

Angevil: hey I wouldn't be talking.

Crystaltears: oh lookkeee it's Kagome...with Hojo...

Inuyasha: WHAT! WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH THAT LOSER!

Angevil: ::mutters to Crystaltears:: That's what he said last time.

Crystaltears: hehe, here we go again!

DEVL: Alright, a lot of this capter was written by crystaltears. how sad. not that her writing is sad, it's just her lack of support from her friends ::cries:: (crystaltears: EXCEPT FOR ANGEVIL!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. ((Mucho gracias)))

Thanks to:

inashosetai, punkkagome, Inanila Momimoya, unicornlover-2007, Hitomeshy, CATALINA, Tamara, Strawberrie Bunny, Pinayazngrl, humble-bumble, inulova4lyfe, Dark angel313, remix-69er, iLvsimplepln2, DarkSoulOfOne

unicornlover-2007: girls

hikari-nimeluvrs: Notice our little, IK thing in the summary? Haha (crystaltears: Oh come on MOMO! IK could stand for Inu/kik…although it doesn't…-- Inukag all the way!!!)

dolphinlover666: Yo girl stop using our name, and, Yo girl we are continuing!

Christine: hey, where's the mox and the sining? (crystaltears: noooo, Christine, she doesn't mean it waves arms)

"It takes 2 seconds to say I love you, an hour to explain it, and a lifetime to prove it, but it takes a real man to mean it."


	14. PARTAY!

Crystaltears41090: I know, I know, we haven't been updating EVEN though it's winter break…this writing stuff is harder then it looks…

D-E-V-L-41: Wow, this has GOT to be a record, more than 3600 words, yeah, i'm too good. I mean, we're too good.

**_FRIDAY EVERYONE…FRIDAY!!! I BET Y'ALL THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER COME!!!!_**

-------------------

Chapter 14-PAR-TAY!

Kagome sat in her first period class…she SHOULD'VE been taking notes…but she couldn't help feeling a tad guilty for what she'd said to Inuyasha, it just wasn't like her.

'But I DID have a good reason, I mean…those guys were REALLY bugging me!-You yelled at him though…and you yelled at Brian too…And you slammed the door in Inuyasha's face…which totally goes against what mom taught you…….'

Kagome sighed. She'd never get anything done if she kept scolding herself in her mind!

"Ok…pay attention and take good notes," she murmured to herself. But obviously her mind wasn't listening to her. And soon…she felt her eyelids droop, her head resting on her desk.

"AHEM!!!"

"The answer's the tangent of 56!" Kagome yelled jolting awake suddenly.

Her math teacher face lit up, for the strangest reason ever. You'd think that sleeping in class would get you a week's worth of detention, "My goodness, Ms. Higurashi! You are a genius. Everyone! I want you to follow Ms. Higurashi's example! _She_ can even get the answer to this math question correct in her sleep!"

"Errrr….Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep……"

"Oh, no, that's fine Ms. Higurashi. You have proven that you can pay attention in class even in your slumber."

Kagome sweat-dropped.

'Ok…this is weird…'

"MS. HIGURASHI!!!" A loud voice suddenly boomed as thunderclouds somehow broke out in the classroom. And that's when Kagome REALLY jerked out of her sleep.

She was in deep shit now. Almost like that one stupid farmer she'd heard of in that pig joke that Hojo told her a few weeks ago. Except for the fact that she wasn't laughing her head off…

"Ummm….sorry?"

"Ms. Higurashi. I am very disappointed in you. You're usually the one who's paying attention in class. Not the one to be dozing off. Is that boy, Inuyasha was it, holding you back? If he is…I could easily give him detention."

'Oh.My.God. Has the whole school heard of this Inuyasha thing? Even the staff?!'

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gonzales, it won't happen again."

"It better not. But since you're one of my better students, I'll let you off the hook this time."

"Thank you."

---------------

(Lunch)

Inuyasha was starving. And to make it worse…he hadn't seen a trace of Kagome all day…Was she still mad at him? He took a seat at the usual table.

Soon, everyone, meaning Miroku, Kouga, and Sango were all sitting at the table. The only seat left seemed to be right next to Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Haven't you seen her?"

"Um..no…haven't you?"

"Uh…no…"

But the problem was solved when Kagome took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"Um…Inuyasha……..er…I'm-" Kagome was half into an apology for her abnormal behavior yesterday when Inuyasha suddenly interrupted her…

"Wait! Before I forget…where's Sango's house…like her address…"

"Oh! Yeah! Sango's party. Her house is-" AGAIN she was interrupted...but this time by Bryan. There was a sudden jolt in the table as Bryan plopped down next to her.

"Hey Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked mighty pissed…

"Oh! Bryan…What brings you here?"

"Kagome! I just overheard you and your friends talking about some party…"

"Umm…yeah…" 'Oh god! Please don't let him come!' She pleaded with all her life.

Inuyasha sat still as if waiting for Kagome to invite the stupid kid to the party. 'What if she doesn't want to go to Prom with me because of Bryan? No…wait! Why should I care?! Oh…um…It's just that I can't go without a date to THE Prom…I mean. Most popular guy in school…without a date at highschool's biggest event ever? Besides, I ALWAYS have a date! Not possible, just not possible! My rep would go down the drain!'

"Can I come?" Bryan asked.

"Uh…it's not really my party…It's actually my friend's." Kagome said slowly looking over at Sango, who was busily chatting with Miroku, not paying attention to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh well then…Hey Sayo!"

"It's Sango!" Sango rolled her eyes, she really didn't like this guy.

"Oh…well, whatever…can I come?"

"Actually, it's just a small party for _friends_." She ground out. 'Take a hint!'

"Well…Kag's a friend of mine, so I can come right?"

"Uh…actually, friends of **_mine_**."

"Aren't _I_ your friend? I mean…everyone is _my_ friend."

Sango twitched, that egotistical bastard. "YOU are not my friend! I hardly know you and you just barge in with that ego attitude of yours thinking you're the center of the universe? And that _everyone_ just loves you? I don't think so."

'Whew…he's not going…' Kagome and Inuyasha thought simultaneously.

"Well…fine! I don't need YOUR stupid party! I'll have my own; surely everyone will come to my house!"

Kagome, always being the sympathetic one said, "Look, Bryan, I'm really sorry you can't go."

"Kagome, why don't you come to my party?"

Everyone at the table just glared. Talk about clueless; couldn't this guy just take a hint?

"Well…um…er…you see, Sango and I have been good friends since sixth grade."

"What about me? I've been your best friend since kindergarten!"

"Look, you bastard! She doesn't want to go to your loser party!" Inuyasha burst out.

"We'll see about that!" Bryan said, fuming, he stormed off. "You'll all be sorry!"

---------------

After school, everyone was buzzing on about Bryan's party. Girls giggled and guy's asked each other who was guying and all the stuff people usually do before a party, whatever it was.

--------------

Kagome sat in her house, staring at the clock.

"4:40, 4:40, still 4:40." She mumbled, for she was supposed to get to Sango's house at five, so she can help her set up. Since she didn't have a car, she had to take the bus, which arrives at her street at 4:50.

She leaned back against her chair, how slow time goes by.

"Ah, there we go, 4:41," She said to herself, "I'll just walk down now."

Kagome grabbed a jacket and left for the bus station, of course, after she locked all the doors of her house, since her parents were still shopping.

The walk didn't take very long, about thirty seconds.

She glanced at her watch, "4:42, alright! Eight more minutes!" She grunted.

Kagome sat there, listening to the birds chirp, the trees whistle, and watching the flowers dance.

After a very long eight minutes, the bus came. She went in and showed the bus driver, a high school drop out, her monthly card and went in to find a seat. Of course, it is never very hard to get a spot, for the bus is almost always empty.

She took a seat near the front and glanced around the bus. There were four people, her, two old couples, and of course, the bus driver.

Suddenly, the bus was at a stop, the two old couples stepped out. Now, it was just her, and the driver, oh boy.

"Hey honey…" He started.

"…save it." Kagome cut in, every time she was on his bus alone, he would be like this. Doesn't he know when to give up?

"Hey sweetie…"

Guess not.

"Now, bus driver, would you please keep your eyes on the road and drive carefully?" She made a feeble attempt. Kagome was about to continue, when she saw a row of tulips.

"Hey! This is my stop!" She yelled.

The driver hit the breaks, causing Kagome to collapse onto the ground.

"Aw…did I do that?" He walked towards her, "now if you'll let me help you." He stuck out a hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped it away. She walked to the door, hit the button that opened it, and walked out.

"Phew, that was close." She said, and then headed to Sango's house.

Sango's place was very cool, the front lawn was green, behind it was a row of red and yellow tulips, there was a path that went between the lawn, which ended at the front door.

She knocked.

No one came.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She was about to knock for the third time, when Sango opened the door.

"Sorry, I was in my room, didn't hear much." Sango said, with a grin on.

"Sure…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I was! I was setting up for a game." She said.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure, sorry."

They went inside, Sango's already finished half the decorating, and some snacks were already on the table. Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Um…Sango, looks to me like you're already done with the decorating that you were gonna have me to do."

Sango sweat dropped, "Heh, sorry Kag, I was so into it today, like when I woke up this morning, the first thing I thought about was, decorate! And so I did, turned out pretty good huh."

"First of all, yeah I guess it did. Second, if you were almost done, then why'd you want me to come over an hour early anyways? And third, what's up with everyone calling me Kag?"

"Well, little Kag, first of all, it's not I GUESS it did, it's 'you did a wonderful job Sango! I'm so proud of you! I love you!'. Second, because coming over early is fun! And third, because Kag is such a cute name, I love how Inuyasha sometimes calls you that!"

Kagome and Sango went into the kitchen, prepared the rest of the snacks and just sat and talked.

------

Ding Dong!

"Oh! Kag, could you get that?" Sango asked from the kitchen.

"Sure"

Kagome opened the door and a hoard of people stood before her…actually…all the guests stood together.

"How the heck did you get here all at the same time?"

"Well…me, Miroku, and Kouga were carpooling…but then he brought his new girlfriend Ayame with him…but Ayame just _had_ to bring her friend, Eri. And then Hojo came by at the same time as us with Ayumi and Yuka. So yeah…" Inuyasha tried to explain.

"Okay then…so, coming in?" Kagome stared at the crowd of people. And suddenly, everyone just came rushing through the door.

She yelped and jumped from the doorframe. Didn't want to get squashed now, did she? That'd be no fun.

----------

Kagome was in the kitchen by herself, making some soup. A party was nothing without soup!

She stirred the delicious smelling pot of soup when out of no where, a bunch of the invitees, were staring at her, with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Um…guys…?"

It looked like drool was leaking out of their mouths. Wait…drool WAS leaking out of their mouths…

Kagome shuttered, 'Eww! Gross!'

She continued stirring slowly. Trying to ignore the drooling dogs next to her…

Seconds afterward…

"Uh, guys? You're drooling on me."

-------------

After dinner, everyone just lounged around, looking around the house.

And some were in the bathroom suffering from a severe case of diarrhea, poor Hojo.

Sango smiled and walked out of the room. "Hey, guys. I'll be back in a sec. I gotta go get something…"

Everyone just nodded, except for Kagome. She saw that mischievous grin on her friend's face, they were getting ready to play Spin the Bottle. 'Gotta find somewhere to hide.' Oh no…Kagome wasn't gonna get her 1st kiss from a stupid 'ole bottle, she was gonna get it when SHE was ready! People said kisses didn't count in a game…but still…it was the experience that counted.

Kagome walked to the screen door and went outside.

---------------

Inuyasha looked up from where he was sitting. 'Now where did Kagome go?'

Sango rushed out of her room. "Alright, peoples, we are gonna play, Spin the Bottle!"

"Oh Sango! I knew you just can't keep your hands off me! You know, you could've just asked me to-" Miroku said in his usual fashion. He wiggled his eyebrows, implying something.

While Sango herded everyone else into a circle, Inuyasha snuck outside.

Kagome was sitting outside. It was already dark out. The moon and stars looked down upon her, and she was looking up at them. She felt someone take a seat beside…and somehow, she knew it was Inuyasha.

--------------

"Alright, now, here's how I want EVERYONE to sit." She said mischievously, everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, guess she really liked this game. Figures, she wants to kiss Miroku.

"Alright, Ayame, you sit there." She pointed, "Miroku, you sit over there."

"But Sango, that's by the wall and I don't want to sit by the wall," He complained and then whispered, "it's bad luck."

"Whatever."

In the end, Ayumi sat next to Miroku, who is by the wall. Ayame sat next to Miroku and Kouga sat next to her. Eri sat on Ayumi's other side, and Yuka by Eri, and Sango and Hojo sat next to Kouga.

Phew! What an arrangement.

--------------

Kagome gazed at the stars in the sky. Just now noticing how the moon was nowhere in sight, there weren't any clouds either.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. Kagome was being unusually quiet. Was she still mad at him? Should he apologize? 'No! You can't apologize to her! It's her fault! It can't ever be your fault!' Well, obviously, Inuyasha was having some trouble, since apologizing was such unusual territory; not to mention, he was also having some man pride issues…

And then…

"Inuyasha? Where do you think the moon's gone? It was here just a second ago, but now it's not here…"

"How the should I know?" Inuyasha said impatiently. His nerves were getting to him.

"Oh, silly," Kagome said, her face calm, not seeming to notice Inuyasha's attitude, she continued with a sense of light-heartedness in her tone, "The moon's in an unknown place. And it's a mystery to us. Just like our own futures. We don't know what to expect."

------

The first round of the game, Ayumi spun.

The bottle slowed down on Miroku, Miroku grinned.

It got slower and slower and landed on…Hojo.

Hojo bit his lips, he was nervous, while Ayumi looked like she could gag.

"Well, kissy time!" Sango laughed, "Here's _my_ rules, you can either kiss a short kiss in front of us, or go into the laundry room and make out there. Now, take your pick."

Hojo gulped, "We'll just kiss a shor…"

He was cut off, "We're going to the laundry room and that's final!" Ayumi grabbed his shirt and they went into the laundry room.

Once in, Hojo stared at Ayumi, she was really pretty.

"So, I guess we have to kiss?" He said, hoping that she wanted to kiss him, since she wanted to come in this room.

"What? Me kiss you, um…no." She said.

"But it's the rules of the game." Hojo pleaded.

Well, that's too bad huh." Ayumi said, disgusted, no way was she _ever_ going to kiss _him_.

-----

"Kagome…"

"Hmm..?"

"Nevermind"

Seconds passed in silence. Neither of them seemed to know what to say.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Will we still be friends, you know, after Prom?" she was whispering, asking one of those questions that shouldn't be answered, but always got an answer to.

"Do you want to be?" he asked smoothly.

"Well, yeah, I'd like that, Inuyasha."

-----------------

After a while, Ayumi and Eri had both spun Hojo, demanding to go into the laundry room. Kouga got Ayame, and well, they _also_ went into the room, but not to avoid the kiss. Hojo had gotten Sango, and Sango refused to kiss him.

It was Sango's turn, she took in a breath, it was now or never.

She spun.

It went slower, and slower, and slower.

Then, went into a complete stop.

She looked up and it was none other than…Miroku.

"Oh great." She said, pretending that she didn't want to do this. "Oh well, let's just get it over with."

"Sango, you know you want to." Miroku grinned.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, don't try to admit it, I can read you like a book." Miroku teased.

"So, here or room?" Ayame asked.

"Let's go to the room." Sango said.

"How about we stay here and make a demonstration." Miroku grinned again.

"Oh whatever." Sango said, then Miroku grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

Sango blushed.

"Finally, some action." Kouga said, followed by laughs.

Miroku pulled his lips down to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Sango didn't pull back and returned the kiss.

It stayed like this for a pretty long time.

"Ahem." Hojo finally said, "I thought it was supposed to be a _short _kiss, nothing like this, you guys disgust me." With that, he left to the bathroom.

Sango and Miroku pulled apart, Sango refused to look at Miroku.

"Alright, game over, let's go do something else." Ayumi said, since she knew she wasn't getting anyone good to kiss.

----------------

"What're you doing out here anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…well, they're playing spin the bottle, aren't they?"

"Yeah, last I checked, Sango was grouping everyone together…is that the reason you're out here?"

Kagome nodded.

"What? Too scared to play spin the bottle?" Inuyasha asked, teasing her.

"Yeah, I know it sounds really stupid, but to someone who hasn't had her first kiss…I don't wanna get it from some silly teenager's game! Sango says it doesn't count…but it does. To me, it would. It's something about the experience…it just IS. You can't cheat and just say that it's a game, so it shouldn't count. Experience counts." Kagome said, still looking at the sky.

"Well, you didn't have to kiss me if I repulse you so much!" Inuyasha said.

"It's not that…I just….well, there ARE three other guys that I COULD go to, not just you! And what if the other guys just wanted to suck face?!"

"Are you saying my friends are perverts?!"

"Inuyasha, Miroku IS a pervert." Kagome said flatly.

"Er…well, good point…"

"But, also, my parents, they told me to always respect myself, and my feelings because they're a part of me too. Especially my dad, he _used _to tell me that love is no game, so I shouldn't play it like it is one…ya see what I'm getting at here?"

"He _used _to tell you?" Inuyasha asked, clearly confused.

"He passed away a few years ago. He died of acute leukemia." Her voice quivered and her chin trembled.

"Look, Kagome, I'm-"

"And you know what hurts the most?" she cut in, "that I'm such a braniac, but I couldn't do a thing when he was lying on his death be! I couldn't do anything to help him!"

Inuyasha panicked. He could see Kagome's eyes shining, tears threatened to fall at any given moment, and , frankly, he sucked at comforting girls.

'What if I make her cry more?' Inuyasha though, 'Why do I care?! Every other girl, even if I made her cry…it was uncomfortable…' And he knew, even before he thought it, that if Kagome cried, it would be unbearable.

God, Inuyasha was panicking! He had a sniffling girl by his side and didn't know what he should do.

He put a tentative arm around Kagome's tiny frame and pulled her a little closer, letting her lean on him for some support, and for comfort of course.

"Kagome, it's ok. Everything will be ok…" He whispered.

---------------

**_BLOOPERS ARE AT END OF AUTHOR'S NOTES!_**

**Crystaltears:** And…the chapter stops here…sorry. No more for now. The next chapter should be out in two weeks or so, since we already have most of it ready. Our prize to you for being so patient…and well…if we don't update on time, you may unleash the update song on us! Haha, if you know what it is…

**D-E-V-L-41:** Ah, another chapter, and I finally helped out (actually, just on the kagome being bored, the bus scene, setting up for the party, and all the spin the bottle…but that's helping to me!) no more guilty feeling. I realized my writing's so different from crystaltears and angevils, hehe, theirs is more funny and mine's just light humor, too light to laugh anyways. Well…now that I think of it, my survivor story has more than just light humor, oh yeah, I'm good. (Crystaltears: Yeah, right. Not for me…I laugh at everything…haha…)

Thanks to:

**hanyou angel, Chibi-Inu-Hikaru, Enchanted-Princess, inashosetai, unicornlover-2007, Koga's-Woman, inukuramaRmine, Dark angel313, Kagome M.K, inulova4lyfe, humble-bumble, VainRhinosCarDen**, inu girl, tracey mathus

Wow, not a single response…that's gotta be a record right there.

**Bloopers….moment spoilers**

**Double colons signify the beginning and ending of an action ::stands::**

**Ok…starts at the scene where Kagome's crying and Inu is pulling her closer to comfort her.**

**Take 1:**

**Kag: Oof! ::mumbles:: Inuyasha, stop pulling so hard! You're messing up my hair!**

**Inu: Oh shut up! You are the most annoying person I've ever met! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!! ::stands up abruptly and knocks over the fake background and scenery::**

**Director: CCCUUUUUUUTTTT!!!!!!**

**Take 2:**

**::Inu pulls Kag closer::**

**Kag: ::sniffles:: ::3 seconds laters…face is turning blue:: Pah! Inuyasha! Go home and take a freaking shower! You reek!**

**Inu: The mighty Inuyasha never showers!**

**Kag: Ewww!!! ::shudders:: Then go put on some fucking deodorant!**

**::scene setter-upper hands little red bottle over::**

**Kag: HOLY SHIT! Is that Red Spice?! Gimme!!! **

**Inu: Uh…I think he was giving it to me…**

**Director: CCCUUUUUUUTTTT!!!!!!**

**Kagome gets high and rehearsals are cancelled **

**Take 3: **

**::Pulls Kag closer::**

**Kag: ::moves her hand to scratch her face, accidentally wacks Inu:: Uh..oops, sorry?**

**Inu: Kagome! You're skin feels as dry and coarse as demon's skin!**

**Kag: NANI?! LOTION!!! I NEED LOTION!!!!**

**::scene setter-upper hands little lotion bottle over::**

**Kag: ::opens bottle:: Ooohhhhh gooodddd! This is Sweet Pea!!! Ahhhhhh. ::sniffs hands::**

**Kagome gets high..**

**Director: Oh god…not again!!!!**


	15. Prom Night

Crystaltears: Srry, it took us more than 2 weeks, but you have to admit, it did take us a shorter time than usual! It usually takes a full month rotation or more. So applaud us! Life is hard right now…We have a lot of stuff to do. Me and D-E-V-L are playing tennis, and angevil was studying her butt off (supposedly) up until this saturday...ok, now that you've all heard our stupid excuses...

D-E-V-L-41: Ugh! Ff has been really stupid! I said"D-E-V-L- is already in use." And so I had to change it.

humble-bumble, demonspawn666, Kagome92111, inuz-gurl-07, InuandKagforever, VainRhinosCarDen, gothic Inuyasha, inulova4lyfe, MizzLala, silver-angel-sakura, remix-69er, iLvsimplepln2

InuKagLoveAlways: Which other story are you reading?

D-E-V-L-41 (Moxi): Well­Half the people wanted them to kiss­:snicker:

Thanks to all those reviews! Keep 'em coming, haha!

-

Chapter 15-Prom Night

"Kagome, you look so beautiful!" Kagome's mother exclaimed as she put the final touches to Kagome's hair and makeup.

In the end, Kagome had a not too dark, not too light blue liquid eyeshadow smeared softly on her lids. Her eyes had been carefully outlined with black eyeliner and blush had been gently dabbed on her cheeks. Since her lashes were already beautiful, Kagome's mother didn't apply any mascara. Her hair was done into a sensual net of hair piled up into a bun. Kagome stood up from her chair in her dress to see the effect. The bodice was strapless, a dark blue color, sewed to represent an 18th century corset. Two light blue ruffles slid gently down the bodice of the top and was connected by similar crisscrossing light blue ribbons. The gown flowed freely and swayed with her body when Kagome spun around. She looked so different; she hardly recognized herself.

"Mom, I really appreciate you doing this for me. Sango would've come over, but she had some business to take care of."

"Oh, don't thank me, Kagome. It's nice to know that we're so close. Like friends. Most girls your age don't ask their mothers to help them do this type of stuff." Mrs. Higurashi said, laughing. "I can't believe how much you've grown up."

"I'm glad too." Kagome said, standing up and looking at the mirror. She hardly recognized herself.

:DING DONG:

"Oh, that'd be Inuyasha." Kagome said, hurrying down the stairs. When she got to the door, she paused to catch her breath and smooth out some wrinkles in the dress. Then she opened the door and put on her best smile. Inuyasha stood there, a box in his hands, most likely containing her corsage. He was clad in a black tux and his silver hair had been combed out perfectly.

"Hey Inuyasha, glad you made it on time…." She said, but she paused when she didn't get a word out of him. "Umm…Inuyasha…?"

He just stared openly, not seeming to hear her words.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? What is it? Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked, confused obviously by what Inuyasha was looking at.

"Wow." The single word came out in a breathy whisper. And suddenly, reality seemed to be rushing towards him again. He shook his head lightly, "Y..you look really pretty tonight."

"Um…Thanks." Kagome said, blushing slightly. The two stood there for a few minutes in silence. Neither seemed to know what to say. "C-come in."

Inuyasha walked into the living room where Kagome's mother sat on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome! I'd thought you two had already left. The doorbell rang such a long time ago, I'd thought you two had gone…" Mrs. Higurashi said, a smile on her face as both teens blushed, recalling the awkward moment that had passed between the two just a minute ago. "But anyways, since you're here, I want to take some snapshots. It'll be quick and painless, and you two can get out of here when I'm done."

Mrs. Higurashi held up a small digital camera for them to see.

Inuyasha expected Kagome to say something like, well, something along the lines of, "Oh, Mom! You're embarrassing me!" just like every other girl he'd ever taken to Homecoming or Winter Ball (Sadie Hawkins). But, surprisingly, Kagome just nodded and smiled, walked over to his side and posed for a perfect snapshot.

-

Inuyasha had taken Kagome out for dinner, and now, they were entering the building for the dance. They presented their tickets and IDs and were let through.

A sea of "Hey, Inu"s came toward her. Jeez…maybe publicity did have its own drawbacks.

"Good, man!" Inuyasha would tell everyone of them as he pulled Kagome through the crowd of people.

Finally, after dragging her to the nearest table, and setting their stuff down, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then looked out to the dance floor. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Kagome said, smiling.

-

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around a very stiff Kagome and took her hand in his other one. The sound of soft music floated through room. Kagome felt at loss, she didn't know if she was to place her head on his shoulder or look at him, neither which she was comfortable doing at the moment.

"Having a good time?"

"What's it with men anyways?" Kagome retorted, finally deciding to rest her head softly against his shoulder, glancing over briefly at Sango and Miroku. 'I can't believe he's still trying to grope her! What a bastard, what does she see in him?'

"Guess that means no." Inuyasha was shocked at how well she fit in the crook of his neck and gently rested his head against that of her own.

"I've come to the conclusion that all men under 20 are immature idiots."

"What'd I do?"

"Not what you did…prom night, girls look forward to it. You're a guy, tell me why is it guys can't be romantic." Lifting her head, she peered into his face.

"What, mad cuz I didn't lavish you with compliments?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Psh…forget it, don't know why I asked you in the first place...you couldn't say anything romantic if your life depended on it."

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Sure I could!"

"Prove it!"

He looked at the fake stars hanging on the ceiling and his face went soft. His eyes drifted back to Kagome's. "You're beautiful."

Kagome snorted. "See what I mean. That isn't romantic! My mother told me the exact same thing tonight. If a mother could say it then it doesn't count as being romantic."

"Alright, I'll be more romantic." 'Can't blame a guy for trying, sheesh woman.'

He wrapped an arm around the small of her back, pulling her closer. Inuyasha leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear, "Kagome, when I saw you tonight, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Your beauty outshone any angel in the sky, and I realized how privileged I am to be by your side."

Her heart stopped beating for seconds.

"…Ok. That was a good but it was probably just a fluke"

Inuyasha shook his head. "What is it with girls and romance anyways?"

"If you need to ask…you wouldn't understand."

The pressure on her back became loose and Inuyasha pulled away a little. His face became confused. Kagome immediately missed the warmth of his body.

"What I want to know is this: what's wrong with being a normal sweatshirt-wearing type of guy? Girls always want some mysterious stranger who will sweep them off their feet."

"Mysterious and stranger are optional but sweeping is mandatory," she stated matter of fact-ly.

"Exactly my point. You don't want a guy with personality or substance; you just want someone who dances well and has dreamy eyes."

"You dance well," Kagome gave him a soft smile, "and you have dreamy eyes…And I can even say there are several things I find mysterious about you. Like for example, why you know so much about the twin swords, yet you're failing history. So maybe you shouldn't be so quick to categorize yourself as one of the guys with substance…"

"What! I do too have substance! If I didn't have any substance, those girls," he pointed to a group of chicks huddling in a corner drooling at Inuyasha while glaring daggers at Kagome, "wouldn't like me!"

Kagome turned around a looked; she was received by evil eyes that could kill. "Heh, heh, heh," she sweatdropped, "Anyways, those girls just look at you because you look good in a muscle shirt and they suppose you have bigger balls than most guys in this school."

"Yeah duh…wait, SUPPOSE! What do they mean by suppose I have bigger balls, I do!"

"Right…last time I checked, you were a big softy, who can't stand girls crying."

Inuyasha's ears went flat and he put on a sad puppy face, "You won't tell anyone that would you, cause then all the girls in school will be bringing on the water works and I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Kagome laughed, "If only you be a good boy, then I won't tell anyone." Inuyasha put on a satisfied smirk and the ego went right back up to his head. With a soft smile she reached up and gently rubbed his ears before she once again found her place at the crook of his neck. The two danced slowly without a sound as they each relaxed at the comforting aura of their partner.

Feeling the need for conversation again Inuyasha asked, "So…um…what were we talking about again?"

"I believe we were talking about romance and specifically your lack of it."

"I thought you said I had dreamy eyes and was mysterious," Inuyasha asked, a pout on his face.

"I was considering your potential. You weren't finish proving yourself to me."

Inuyasha laughed and pulled her closer again. Softly, he whispered into her ear, "_Tu es trěs belle quand tu marches dans les vestibules, quand tu empiles des livres, et quand tu pleures._"

'What…it sounds like French but I don't understand it…guess I should have taken French instead of Spanish…see Kagome this is what happens when you take the easier language…I wish I could stay here and dance like this forever.' She shook her head in an attempt to clear such thoughts, though she knew that that little voice in the back of her head was right. 'Inuyasha doesn't mean any of this. He's just proving a point about romance. Geez, I must be such an idiot or some psycho romantic freak since I get all hyped up over every cheesy romantic line.'

"Very good…but knowing you, you probably told me, I ought to change the oil in my car every 30000 miles didn't you?"

"No…I told you that you look beautiful when you walk through the hallways when you put your books in your locker and when you cry."

"Oh…so what ever happened to us…" That line escaped from Kagome's lips before she could stop it.

"Huh?"

Knowing that since she brought it up, she might as well clear the slate of any feelings, "You know, our friendship"

**-**

**Flashback**

It was their last summer of elementary school…and their last summer together.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed up at the boy, sitting silently on the roof top of the shrine.

"What!" he yelled back.

"Come down here, you know that I can't climb that thing, so stop being so selfish and come down." (Back then, Kagome had no clue what ego was.)

Instead of giving a nasty retort back, Inuyasha peered down and said, "Why don't you come up?"

"Right genius and you tell me how to do that."

"Easy," he said, "Go on to the balcony of your mother's room, stand on the railing and you'll be able to reach the roof."

"You make it sound so simple," she muttered.

"I'll help you."

"Ok."

After and few scrambles, the two were finally sitting on the roof side by side. No one said a word and both watched as the sun set slowly, dyeing everything a shade of red. A warm summer breeze blew by, tossing Kagome's raven tresses.

"Inuyasha," Kagome broke the silence, "What do you think will happen to us in middle school and beyond that."

"I don't know Kag, no one does, but I know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I will always be your best friend forever."

"And ever?"

"Forever and ever."

"Mmm." Kagome gave him a genuine smile and laid her body softly against his. "And I will be yours too. Best friends…forever and ever."

Inuyasha nodded and placed an arm around the girl. The two sat there until the sun went down and fell asleep in each others arms as the moon came up. (plz, no strange thoughts, their just little kids!)

**End of Flashback**

-

"Well you stopped talking to me."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "Well some guys try to talk to the girls, and rekindle their friendships, you know."

"I know, but at that point you were really starting to irritate me."

"Right, uh huh." Using all her might, Kagome slammed a foot down on Inuyasha's feet.

"OW!"

Kagome gave him a sweet smile, "I'm sorry, clumsy me, did I accidentally step on your foot? Sometimes it's hard to know where to put these pointy heels."

Inuyasha limped a little, "That is just the sorta thing I'm talking about."

"Oh don't be ridiculous; I never stepped on your foot in the sixth grade. In fact I wasn't mean to you until that day in English when you decided to edit Shakespeare."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you still remember."

"You took all the English books and wrote my name under Taming of the Shrew."

"All right I was mean to you first. I'm sorrryyy," Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"You just don't want me to step on your foot again."

"Well….maybe," he smirked.

"So uh, why did you stop talking to me?"

"Because you were geeky and I was cool."

Kagome looked hurt. "Oh," she mouthed.

"I was kidding, sorry. I don't know. I guess."

At that answer Kagome got angry. "You don't know, you guess, after all these years that's the answer you give me! All those times I've had classes with you, I would stare at your back and wonder if that same little Inuyasha was in there. The same one who played baseball with me, helped me climb trees and play pranks, and then I realize how stupid I was to think that. Then I say to myself, 'he's changed Kagome, there is nothing you can do, he's become one of those popular assholes who only notice a girl if she's got big boobs and a nice ass.' I guess I was right, you have changed Inuyasha." She started to walk off, but Inuyasha kept a tight hold on her.

"Kagome, listen to me," he hissed, "Look, I was just trying to fit in and it got outta hand, and gosh I'm such an ass!"

"So, what trying to say is, you are sorry, but your egotistical head just wouldn't let you say it."

"Yeah…wait EGOTISTICAL, excuse me, I am not egotistical!"

Kagome laughed and gave him a huge hug. "So does this mean I get my Inuyasha back?"

"If you be a good girl, then yes."

She laughed again and then reached up and gave him a hug.

Inuyasha never saw that coming but soon he snapped out of it and returned the favor.

"I've missed you Kag." Inuyasha said, using his childhood nickname for her, still holding the girl in his arms.

_When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you all the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you all the way_

"And I you, Inu."

_Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes if it's real_

Inuyasha peered down and found himself swirling a sea of chocolate. Reality hit him, when he realized how TRULY he did miss her. He missed her eyes, her smile, her hug, her honesty, her sense of humor, everything, all of her. He tucked away a loose strand of hair, and then impulse took over. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in his own.

Kagome stood there shocked and then her eyes glazed over and closed and she returned the kiss. A tingle traveled down her spine and exploded into fireworks in her body.

Her lips tasted like strawberries, cherries, exotic wine, he didn't know how to describe it. And when impulse switched back to control, he realized that for once he was kissing a real girl, not some anorexic Barbie doll who disguised herself, but a real living girl, with personality and soul. Not only that, it was a girl he had known all his life, a girl who knew everything about him and her him. With that in mind, he deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke away, Kagome's cheeks were frosted with a healthy pink, and she felt like she had just grown wings and flew to heaven. The two looked at each other, their eyes conveying how they felt.

"Hey, I'm gonna get us some drinks, ok?"

"Sure, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's fine, I'm a big girl. I can get punch for us by myself," she said, laughing as she walked away.

As soon as Kagome was out of view, Miroku and Kouga walked up to Inuyasha, grinning.

"So, Inu, enjoying your time here, or is it total hell? I mean, I'd expect no less from the geekiest of geeks." Kouga said.

"Yeah, tell us, Yash, how-"

"Where are your dates?" Inuyasha interrupted, looking around.

"Oh, girl stuff…" Kouga trailed off motioning vaguely in the direction of the girls' bathroom.

"Anyways, good job out there. You even kissed her! Good acting." Miroku said.

"_But_, it doesn't count." Kouga said, "You lost the dare."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't lose the dare, I came with a Kagome Higurashi, the nerd, the geek, dorkette of the year, just like you dared me to." Inuyasha said, he couldn't afford sullying his rep saying that he actually _had_ wanted to bring Kagome with him.

"Yeah, but we wanted you to bring her as the nerd she was! Not get her all dressed up and pretty. Oh, and a stupid makeover to boot! Not to mention the contacts…all the stuff. We wanted to see her as the whole geeky big glasses chick that we saw in the cafeteria! Not this completely different girl!"

"Whoa! It's not like **_I_** dressed her up and gave her a makeover! I was just as surprised as you guys! Trust me, even though she's all pretty on the outside, she's still just a big ugly nerd on the inside! So there! I DID fulfill all the requirements of the dare!" he said, feeling bad that he was dissing on Kagome so badly, especially when they'd just decided to be friends again.

As soon as those words left his mouth he heard a sharp gasp behind him.

'Please don't let it be her! Please don't let it be!' he pleaded to himself, but even before he turned around, he knew Kagome would be standing right behind him, and he knew; she had heard _everything._

-

Crystaltears: Ooo…so how'd ya like? Hmmm…….cliffhanger….ooo, so suspenseful! giggles madly Winter Ball was fun! YAY! (Sadie Hawkins)…list, where is my list? O yeah, here it is…….since I don't give real names, here's my little compiled weirdo names…crystaltears, angevil, devl41 (ha, we don't even go to the same school…), vainrhinoscarden, detectiveorkiedorkie, lyra, hmm…crazeearmadillo, glimmer/apropos, erik (I have no shame giving out that f bastards name on the internet, I hope he gets mugged…ok, ok, so I don't really mean it…but….still, it'd be nice if he didn't pity himself 24/7!), hmm…someone else…but I don't have an alias for her…


	16. Caught

Crystaltears: Wooh. Haven't updated in like……FOREVER! Very sorry…

DEVL: Ha! Got my name back! Anyways, yup, another chapter, SO close to 200 reviews. Hm…I feel like giving everyone a response today, since it's spring break.

**Foxyprincess:** I know! I just love it when things like this happens.

**Darkness spreads:** Soon as in almost two months? Sure!

**Hitomeshy:** I agree, he is an ass and he better do something spectacular. Guess egos just get in the way huh.

Annoymous: will she forgive him? That's tough

**Hanyou angel:** Updated! wOOt!

**PrincessKagomekk:** Here it is

**OneMorning:** Thanks!

aNiMeaNgEl: Yup yup.

SIMONE: I know huh. Lol, love how you wrote with all caps. Actually, a lot of people reviewed with all caps, makes me feel extra cool and special.

**inukuramaRmine:** Thank you!

**Grape Garnet:** I love cliffies! Don't you! Haha.

**peachINVU:** :smiles:

Emily: LoL, hOw LoNg DiD iT tAkE fOr YoU tO wRiTe ThAt? Would have taken me forever…but tanks. Andare you threatening us:Gasps: Lol, thanks for threatening! No, I'm not being sarcastic. Anyways, thanks for the review, review soon!

Toots: Slap him! Slap him! Punch him in the face! I totally agree. Actually, lol, one of my friends got in a fight yesterday and he has to get surgery, ouch! Sucks for him. Woops, I wasn't supposed to tell you.

**Dark angel313:** Lol.

**inashosetai**: Lol, it's not really Kouga's fault, but if you say so...

kristin: I'm gonna continue..Stupid Inuyasha Stupid Inuyasha...

Lizzie: You're welcome!

**Kitsune-Tenshi-16: **We will

**Kagome92111**: Haha, that's what I would be like too

**demonspawn666:** Yup, I agree

**remix-69er:** Aw...did I scare ya?

**MizzLala:** Wow, someone who understands...wow

**inulova4lyfe**: Ok

**VainRhinosCarDen: **Woo hoo

**ice-apparition16:** He didn't HAVE to i guess

DEVL: There, everyone has a different review, which means you're all very special and loved.

* * *

Chapter 16-Caught 

Inuyasha turned around, and Kagome was standing there, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome, I can ex-"

Before he got to finish his sentence, the girl had stomped off, heading towards the double doors and out to the parking lot. Inuyasha quickly took off after her.

The night was getting chilly, and even though you could tell that summer was on its way, the nights were still cold. Kagome shivered.

There were footsteps behind her. "Kagome, wait! I can explain!"

She turned around, glaring him. "What's there to explain? You went out of your way to ask me out for prom so you could embarrass me in front of everyone! Tell me! What's there to explain!"

"I, at first…I-"

"Exactly Inuyasha! I can't believe I was such a fool to think that we could actually be friends again! This whole entire thing, it's all just been a big game for you, huh! Well, I'm sorry mister, but this game is over!"

"Kagome, I swear, it's not like that!"

"Stop denying it Inuyasha because so far, I haven't heard a single word out of you to back it up!" Kagome said angrily. "Look, I'm a nerdy geeky freak, ok? I'm S-M-A-R-T! Do I suddenly look stupid to you?"

"Look, Kagome!"

"I don't want hear your fucking reasons, look if you're so into dares, I dare you to never talk to me again. I'm going home." Kagome screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I must look really beautiful right now, huh?" she laughed bitterly. "I'm leaving." The girl turned and started stomping off toward the direction of her house.

"Kagome, at least let me take you home!" he said, grabbing her shoulder to pull her back.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at him, jerking away. She raised her hand with as much force as possible and slapped him across the face. "Stay away from me!"

"Just let me take you home!" Inuyasha insisted.

Thanks, but no." she yelled back. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. For Inuyasha, there was a glimmer of hope that she would come back. "Actually…no, you don't deserve a thanks, you jackass!" And the girl once again headed towards her home.

Inuyasha gave a defeated sigh. He should follow her to make sure nothing happened to her, like get kidnapped, mugged, or worse…raped.

He started up the car and turned the volume of his car stereo to low, so he could still hear the music but someone outside couldn't. He followed behind her, making sure he was close enough to see her but far enough so she couldn't hear his engine. She looked so dejected.

Seeing her heart shaped face so broken, it made Inuyasha feel lower than a bug under a rock. He couldn't stand to see a woman cry, specifically if it was Kagome…especially if he was the one who had made her cry.

_Was it the pull of the moon now baby  
That led to you to my door_

_You say the nights got you acting crazy  
I think it's something more_

A new song had started playing on the radio, one that Inuyasha had never heard before. And then he realized that the radio wasn't on the station he usually listened to. Now he remembered! Kagome had changed the station to some country station. They had argued about it for a long time.

* * *

**Flashback**

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the drive to the restaurant, and Inuyasha's radio was blaring loud rock music. Kagome suddenly switched the station to 107.9, the country station.

Inuyasha glared at her and changed it back.

Kagome humphed and switched it again.

"What're you doing!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Changing the station, duh!"

"But I don't want to listen to this!"

"Well, that's too bad."

Inuyasha shot one last glare at the girl and returned to his driving. "…So, do you listen to country a lot?"

The girl shrugged, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Not really."

"Then why are we listening to this?"

"Because…" Kagome said slowly, as if piecing her thoughts and opinions together, "Because if you never try something new, you'll never know if you're missing out on something extraordinary. And maybe you'll never know how much you like it until the influence of others has made you incapable of enjoying it…People care to much about what other people say…"

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_I never felt the earth move honey  
Until you shook my tree  
Nobody runs from the law now baby  
Of love and gravity so strong  
Baby you gotta hold on_

Inuyasha sighed. God, he felt awful. He watched Kagome walking slowly. But when he eyed her closely, he noticed that she was limping.

_If I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you gave me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all ooh yea_

The girl stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and leaned against the wall. She didn't seem to notice Inuyasha's car. She sat down on the ground a moment to take off her four inch heels.

_We're hanging right on the edge now baby  
The wind is getting stronger  
We're hanging by a thread now honey  
We can't hold on much longer  
It's a long way down but it's too late_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He had made her suffer so much, in such little time. And now, he felt like he was suffering as well. It felt so foreign without Kagome sitting next to him, yapping on about anything and everything.

_If I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you gave me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all_

Things just weren't the same without her.

_Ooh baby I can't get any higher  
This time I'm willing to dance on the wire  
If I fall ...If I fall_

He wished she was right here next to him, screaming her head off for betraying her like he did…because he knew he deserved it. But no, Kagome hadn't screamed in the car. She hadn't even taken his offer to take her home. She just stomped off in her four inch heels and decided to walk home, instead. And that felt even worse than her yelling at him.

_'Cause if I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you gave me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all_

"…_**you'll never know if you're missing out on something extraordinary…"**_

"…**_People care to much about what other people say…"_**

_If I fall...If I fall...oh yeah_

_

* * *

_

Kagome opened the door and flung her shoes onto the floor.

"Stupid heels…" she muttered to herself.

The room was dark and she was glad she had taken her house keys with her. It seemed like nobody was home.

"We're going out to dinner and then a movie." Kagome's mom had said, "So we won't be back till later."

Kagome sighed. She was all alone in this darkened house. Kagome moved slowly to the bathroom, carrying some PJs to change into. She felt so cried out. She lit a few candles and then slowly removed her dress. She turned on the hot water and slipped into a bubble bath.

The girl pulled loose her hair and held her breath as she dipped her face under the water's calm surface, washing away all the makeup.

Kagome sat in the tub, not thinking of anything in particular. Not even thinking about tonight…or what Inuyasha had said. She really didn't WANT to think about it.

Kagome glanced at her knees, above the water's surface and stared at them for a long time. They looked so… so… fat, and disgusting. Or maybe it was her imagination? It couldn't be. Kagome looked away, repulsed by herself. As she lifted herself from the water, she noticed her hands…What once she thought as dainty fingers looked ugly and gross, they looked so short and stubby. Her whole body didn't seem to be right tonight. Her slender body looked so…ugly. And for once in her life, she didn't feel comfortable being herself. She looked in the mirror. She had taken off her contacts and put on her glasses. Kagome noticed how unattractive she looked. Her face was plain, and when she smiled, it seemed like she was putting to much effort into it.

Kagome glared at her reflection. Everything about her seemed so imperfect! It wasn't fair! Why did she have to look this way?

"No wonder Inuyasha doesn't like me." She whispered angrily, slipping on her pajamas. She whacked the mirror and huge shards of glass cracked and fell into the sink, some falling on Kagome's palms, making deep gashes on her hands.

The girl sunk to the floor, her wet hair falling over her eyes.

"But why do I care if Inuyasha likes me or not?"

"_Why do I care so much...?"_

_

* * *

_

Crystaltears: Woohhh………that is as much as I can get out. And that's about as angsty as I can get for today, ok? Ok…that's good


	17. Denying and Accepting

Crystaltears: This chapter's a little different, **_flashbacks and dreams are italicized; I'm pretty sure you all can figure it out._** Holy crap! Time to update, AGAIN! AHHH! I need to start writing!

**NOTE: WE'VE IMPROVED OUR WEBSITE! WE'RE PLANNING ON PUTTING SOME DOWNLOADABLE GOODIES! CRYSTALTEARS' AMVs HAVE BEEN PUT INTO THE DOWNLOADS, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THX!**

D-E-V-L-41: Hm…not much to say, but thanks everyone…sorry, not in the mood today. Lost a tennis game…how sad

**Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan**, Kimura, Kagomegrile14, **Inanila Momimoya** **inuyasha is my hottie hero**, x, **unicornlover-2007**, Kagomegirl14, **maboroshi kaji1****Inuyasha's Priestess** inuz-gurl-07, Kathie, **kagome112593****korokochan18****remix-69er**, **VainRhinosCarDen****Kagome92111****Hitomeshy****inukuramaRmine****foxyprincess**, together IxK, **inulova4lyfe****ice-apparition16**

**Unicorn'sWhisper**No idea

Timera: I don't think Kagome's that type of person to kill herself for love. She's a smart girl, and is not that desperate. Good idea though, if it was another story line, I think we/I would have used that.

**demonspawn666** Hm…I hope we don't…

**Hitomeshy** That would be a great idea, but I didn't write this chapter. I don't even know what's going to happen. Just writing this, cause I got an email from crystaltears telling me to write it.

Oh yeah guys, IM crystaltears…AIM: hg777oa, msn: hahaha, if you talk to her RIGHT NOW, you might still see her user for msn as: momo, if you ever get on, please type the review responses for LBA…lol, nice…

Another thing, has anyone read the book 'sisterhood of the traveling pants'? and maybe the second one and the third one also? Omg, its such a good book…I know I know, it sounds REALLY lame and gay, that's what I said, but then I read it and its actually not even about pants…can't wait until the movie comes out.

Crystaltears: Nah……I already changed my sn. Lol

* * *

Chapter 17-Denying and Accepting

Kagome cleaned out the cuts on her palms, sniffling lightly. After her crying fit, Kagome had gotten off the ground to sweep up the glass and to clean out her cuts.

'How could Inuyasha do something like this to me? Was everything he said to me…..fake? Was everything I saw in him fake?'

Kagome yawned, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha. She just wanted to sleep. To sleep away everything. And maybe, when she woke up in the morning, she'd see that these past two weeks were just an awful nightmare her imagination had created.

The girl stretched her hands over her head and picked up the prom dress she had set on an empty chair. She walked slowly up the stairs, dragging her feet. The memories of her and Inuyasha together pushed against the stone barrier she had set in her mind to forget them, and to forget everything she felt for Inuyasha.

By the time Kagome got to the top of the stairs, her eyes were watering again. The girl hastily wiped the tears away with her bandaged hand. She got to her room with eyes closed. She really felt like banging her head into the wall. Maybe that'd make her forget him? Kagome smiled bitterly. She tossed her dress roughly to the back of her closet, where she probably wouldn't ever see it again, and then she fell onto her bed, not even bothering to lift the covers over her head, she drifted off to sleep.

"_Inuyasha, don't go!"_

"_I have to go, Kagome! What'd you think I'd do after Prom? _Stay _with you? Hahahaha," Inuyasha laughed at Kagome._

"_I thought we were friends, Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded._

"_Keh! Yeah right, wench. Like I'd ever be friends with a freak like you!"_

"_But I thought we had something special!"_

"_FRREEEAAAAKKKKK!" strange voices squealed from every direction._

"_What!" Inuyasha laughed, snorting in her face, "Something…special, with a nerd like you? Hahaha, I've GOT to tell that one to Miroku!"  
_

"_Inuyasha, don't leave me alone, please. Oh, please!" Kagome said desperately, holding tightly to his hand._

"_Awww! What's the matter with little Kag, huh? Are you in love with me? HAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed hysterically. Suddenly, everyone else appeared and pointed fingers at her, laughing with him. _

"_NOOOO! STOP IT! SHUT UP!"_

Kagome sat up in her bed. Looking around, still hearing all the jeers of her classmates. She looked at the digital clock. 12:30 AM. Kagome got up and headed downstairs for a cup of water to quench her thirst. The keys were on the table, meaning the rest of the family had come home already.

Kagome grabbed a glass cup and filled it up with water. She took it up to her room and tried falling asleep once more. The girl fumbled with her covers, remembering her vivid dream.

"_Are you in love with me?"_ Inuyasha's voice rang in her head.

"No…" Kagome replied weakly, knowing full well that Inuyasha's voice had only been a figment of her imagination.

But then when she thought about it again……

"_Actually, I was wondering if you'd go to the prom with me."_

"_I'll make you deal. If I set you up with that nerd so that he'll ask you out, then you have to go to the prom with me!"_

Why hadn't she paid attention to what he'd said to her? He was obviously using her. And Sango had warned. But then, she was using him too. But he knew it! She didn't know he was using her, he told HER that he was just trying to show her a "good time." The lying bastard!

"_Wow, can you come over one day and tell me about it. I need a good report to get an A in AP history."_

_"How about today, or are you busy at home?"_

"_Wow, who knew these swords had such a history!"_

_"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?"_

But the…..he'd been so sweet to her!

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_What, are you scared again?"_

And then he'd reverted back to his plain old mean self.

"_I'm not nearly as interested in it as I am in Kagome."_

"_We need to talk. I tried calling you, but obviously I've gotten a busy signal...so I decided to come over."_

"_I think about kissing you a lot..."_

Kagome shivered as the words repeated through her mind. And then she glared out the window, wishing Inuyasha was here to see her. She wanted him to be sorry, sorry that he'd ever tricked her. And they'd kissed. Her first kiss, from a guy who most definitely kissed girl after girl after girl! Kagome stuck out her tongue in disgust, and suddenly, felt like rinsing her mouth with Listerine over and over again, until every single germ from his dirty tongue had been obliterated.

"_Kagome, it's ok. Everything will be ok…"_

"_Kagome, when I saw you tonight, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Your beauty outshone any angel in the sky, and I realized how privileged I am to be by your side."_

Kagome was furious. She had fallen for all those sweet words he'd said. She told herself not too, but her heart had taken over her sensible logic. She'd fallen off balance from her world full of grades, books, library time, and volunteering to a world filled with popular guys discarding girls like they were trash. He'd tricked her, god damnit! Her perfectly scheduled world had turned upside down, had become a world she never dreamed that _she_ would end up in.

She'd never minded before, but now…she realized what it felt like, because this time she was the trash. Yesterday's news. Gone with the wind.

Hot tears poured down her face once more, but this time, in anger. She'd let Inuyasha use her like that. Why hadn't she suspected? She couldn't believe herself. Breaking down crying like that. She never did that. Especially not over some stupid boy! AND ESPECIALLY not over Inuyasha! Why was she crying now?

But in the corner of her mind, she heard it, "You love him, Kagome. You love him so much, but it's so painful to hold on."

The girl shook her head. No. She wasn't. She couldn't be! She hated Inuyasha's guts, she was definitely not in love with the guy. When she thought about it, memories poured over the stone walls in her mind, flooding her with every single thought and memory she could remember. And she knew, in the pit of her stomach, deep in her heart, that she _was_ in love with Inuyasha. As careless and insensitive as he was, she had fallen for him…fallen so hard. And that's why it was so hard to accept the fact that he had betrayed her the way he did.

Kagome cried, now not knowing if she were angry or upset. She rubbed her temples, trying to make the migraine go away, but decided it was best to rest up before she had to contemplate this whole thing again.

Inuyasha lay in bed thinking. He'd gone home right after he made sure Kagome had made it home ok, and he'd gone straight to bed. Not bothering to take off his tux. Not bothering to do anything.

He'd thought about Kagome all night.

And hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

'Why did you do this to her, you jackass!' A miniscule voice resounded in his mind like an echo.

"I don't know, why did I do it? Why didn't I think!" he whispered fiercely.

* * *

Inuyasha stared blankly at the ceiling. He pressed his hand gingerly to the wilting rose Kagome had pinned onto his tuxedo before they left her house. He removed the flower. Upon the moment she had given it to him, he hadn't noticed it much. It was the strangest rose he'd ever seen. The inside was beautiful, the rose was a deep and astonishing red, a bright shade that he could even see in the dark. What he didn't notice before was that the rose was tinged at the outer edges with the lightest tinge of pink. And the outside of the petals were pale, and looked almost white.

The boy recalled a conversation he had with Miroku just a week before.

"_Inuyasha! Don't you know what the colors of roses represent?"_

"_Uh…………love?"_

"_No, that's so generic. Different colors have different meanings! Such as red, red would be a color proving your love for a girl."_

"_That's what I just said, you dumbass!"_

"_No, but, let's take another color, say……white, it represents purity, innocence. That stuff."_

"_oookkk…And I need to know this why!"_

"_Because, one day, you'll want to give the girl of your dreams the perfect rose!" Miroku exclaimed._

"_Keh!"_

"_Well, anyways, I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not! And afterwards, you can help me pick the perfect rose for my darling Sango!"_

_Inuyasha snorted. _

"_Well, red, obviously represents love and passion. Lavender stands for enchantment. Orange means fascination. Yellow represents friendship-"_

"_Ha! It's obviously not yellow!"_

"_Eh hem! PLEASE let me continue! Pink stands for joy and happiness…White represents innocence and purity. And oooh, I remember, coral stands for _desire_." Miroku hummed lightly at the last one. _

Inuyasha stared at the rose intently. Oddly, Kagome had given him a rose that represented everything she was.

After a long while, Inuyasha stood up from his bed and laid the flower next to a framed photograph of his mother, holding Inuyasha in her arms, and smiling.

* * *

Crystaltears: Ahh, done, woohoo. I'm happy. I'm content………….I'm sorry if the chapter's moving too fast --...but I really hate it when people pity themselves! 


	18. What to do?

Crystaltears: Ok, I know we haven't updated, and we're sorry. But just to say something…..FINALS ARE IN ONE AND A HALF WEEKS! GOTTA STUDY!

Ok…..now that I'm over that…….

**_We _**might**_ take a while to update since the main writers, me and D-E-V-L are going on VACATION…..TO CHINA! WOOOOHOOOOO _**

So I'll try to get the chapter written by the 31st, but…..who knows? You might have to wait two whole months, which is really just one month longer than usual….but, uh…yeah, sorry

Angevil, mr. skankerbob just told me "so if ya dont know me then sod of a feck head" What!

DEVL: 20 reviews? Damn that's good!

Thanks to:

windgal, x, Inuyashafaneva, kawiyuzumichan, kagome112593, me, unicornlover-2007, phsycoDraGon

INUYASHA will be my love 4 eva: Haha, your review made me laugh. Let's see…u no wat Inu? Haha (Snicker Snicker) sux 4 u! And…don't go insane! Can't lose a reviewer! Jk. Hope u enjoy tis chapter!

INUYASHA will be my love 4 eva: Er…this is for chapter 15. lol. Haha, sucks for you, again. Life's not fair, that's just the way it is. Haha, anyways, have fun and enjoy life! Lol.

Timera: Yep…well, I found them online, somewhere…

kiraracutie4: Geez, I feel famous. Print it out? Aw…thanks!

Sangome: Spring break was end of march, beginning of april. Or something like that, so it ended a while ago. However, summer break starts end of may.

demonspawn666: Some of the recent ones were, the younger ones weren't…well, you probably already figured that out…lol

inukuramaRmine: I think there's a couple more chapters left. Unless crystaltears wants to make me mad…haha

Kagomegril14: Aw…hope your day gets better (Even though it's been a while)

Roxana: Is that your name? Cause if it is! That's so cool!

DEVL: Sorry if I missed anyone, I wrote this like two weeks ahead.

* * *

Chapter 18-What to do?

She couldn't believe it…it was Monday already. Kagome had fretted the whole weekend…what would happen, when school started? What would she do if she saw Inuyasha?

She would avoid him.

Yes. She nodded her head lightly…she couldn't face him again, not after all that happened. Most of all,_ she_ didn't want to face him, not after he made a fool of her…and by now, the whole school probably knew about what happened. They would probably stare at her and whisper.

She just hated the gossip. And it was sure that there would be…a lot of it. It would be a miracle if there was no gossip.

Kagome wished for a miracle.

* * *

The first bell had just rung. Kagome walked down the halls, her eyes darting everywhere, just to make sure she didn't run into Inuyasha.

As soon as she got to first period, she could already hear the whispers.

"I heard Inu played a huge prank on her…went to Prom with her and dumped her there! So THAT was the reason he asked such a nerd to go with him! I knew he was planning something big like that!"

Others just stared at her as she passed. But she knew they were all thinking the same thing.

The class period passed in such a blur. Kagome remembered almost nothing. She couldn't pay attention…

Who knew a guy could have such an effect on her entire life? And Inuyasha, no less.

All her classes passed just the same way. She couldn't concentrate, and everything the teacher say was just a bunch of nonsense and gibberish that wasn't registering into her mind. She could even ignore the whispers now.

At lunch, she saw Sango come rushing up to her. She almost didn't recognize her…she looked even worse than Kagome! Her face was pale, and her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying all weekend or something. She didn't have any makeup on, and her lips looked wind-burned. Not to mention her clothes were so disoriented and the colors didn't match at all. At least, Kagome didn't think a Christmas sweater with a teddy bear wearing a Santa hat sewn on it matched with Neon Orange-ish, blue-ish sweats…

"Sango! You look….terrible! What happened?"

"Oh, Kagome! I-I'm so so sorry…I would've told you if I'd know, but…Miroku, he-he…that, that stupid stupid bastard! I can't believe he-"

"Whoa, Sango! What are you talking about?"

"About In-Inuyasha! I can't believe he did that! As soon as I heard, I slapped Miroku and broke up with him! He was _too_ good to be true…"

"I know, Inuyasha seemed, oh…so nice to me, Sango! I thought…well, never mind. But what does it have to do with Miroku?"

"Everything, Kagome. Miroku and Kouga were the ones who dared Inuyasha to…" Sango trailed off, "And, that's why this whole mess happened, I…that jerk, how could he! My best friend, and he knew about EVERYTHING, yet he didn't tell me anything…he acted as if everything would be ok. Oh Kagome, I'm sorry!"

"Sango…I know you're mad at him, but you really liked him. He was…your first boyfriend in a long time. Next to his perverted groping, he really didn't force you to do something physical, and that's rare. He was nice to you…and…Besides-"

"It's not an excuse Kagome. Why are you defending him like that! He dared Inuyasha to play with you. It was all just a game to him! He and his friends were just toying you're your feelings, and they didn't care how emotionally hurt you would be afterwards! How could you forgive him for something like that!"

"I don't think anyone can predict the future. Maybe they thought everything would be ok. Maybe they didn't think that anyone would get hurt. Maybe they didn't think that I would fall for Inuyasha…"

"You…?" Sango asked, and then gasped, "You are! I-I don't know what to say…"

"It's just that, these two weeks passed by so quickly, and I didn't even know it. But he did so much for me. Not just physically, but emotionally. I dunno…it's so hard to explain, but after this…I don't really want to see him. I don't want him to laugh. And I want to leave this relationship where it is…move on…you know? Like it's too hard lagging behind in this place in mind, yet I can't leave this memory behind. I can't pick the ones I want and discard the rest. Just like taking the good with the bad. It's the way life works. It's unfair, but it could never be fair."

"They should be fair for you…especially after your dad die-"

"No, Sango, it shouldn't be. I've had my share of good and my share of the bad. Some better and worse than other people would have. Like…well, it's weird, but life is as fair as it gets right now. If I got everything good in the world, then someone else would get all the bad…like…oh let's say auditioning for a part in a movie or play. You can't expect the same actress to get all the parts to everything she tries out for, or else…all the other people trying out for a movie wouldn't make it…you know? Well…anyways, I guess it's one of those many things in life that are hard to explain and understand."

"Still…"

"Hey, Sango, do you mind if we eat outside today? I don't want to be in the same cafeteria as Inuyasha, I'm not ready to face him yet."

"Of course, besides, I don't think I could even glance at Miroku without beating him to a pulp."

"What about Hojo? How're we going to tell him…?"

"He's in the library…again. I guess he's nervous about finals, or something."

"I guess."

* * *

"Hey, uh…..Miroku, Kouga….?" Inuyasha asked after paying for his plastic lunch tray.

"Huh?" Kouga asked, stuffing his face with a huge drumstick.

"Uh………can we sit outside today, with what happened…well, I just don't think Kagome would want to see me…She probably hates my guts…she probably wants to…wants to…well I dunno, she probably wants to do what girls do when this sort of thing happens…."

"But there's air conditioning in here!" Kouga whined.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea…Sango would probably beat me up if she saw me…"

"What? Why!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What'd you do!"

"Well……..I issued the dare in the first place, not to mention…with my girlfriend's BEST FRIEND as the pawn, didn't tell the girlfriend about it, and then when she finds out, I kinda laugh it off in nervousness and tell her that it was no big deal………I really screwed up this time…"

"Fine…why do I always have to follow you guys."

There was no answer. It seemed Inuyasha and Miroku were both in their own little worlds, whacking themselves over the head for being such insensitive jerks.

The look in their eyes….was strange, one that had never been there before. You could tell that they both cared for these two girls more than they let on.

* * *

"So…what'd you do this weekend?" Sango asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh……..I dunno…….I don't really want to talk about it…"

Kagome stared at her water bottle.

She didn't _really_ feel like eating. Actually, she felt quite nauseous.

She opened the water bottle and gulped it down as if needing to wash away everything that had happened. Of course, it didn't work…

And then…

"Yeah, I want to tell her that…I'm sorry for being such a jerk…but, I just-"

Then he was facing her. Inuyasha was. Those same gold orbs she had looked into Prom night. The same gold orbs that she had fallen in love with…but she couldn't bear staring at them now.

She looked away from them, at the same time he looked away from her.

Sango was gripping her lunch tray with a death grip. If one group didn't get out of there, someone would probably end up in the hospital.

"Come on, Kagome. We don't want to be a _bother_ to them." Sango said tugging at Kagome's arm and glaring at the whole group.

At that moment, it felt as if the rift between them had just been completely pulled apart.

* * *

Crystaltears: Does the last sentence make sense……srry, we're in a hurry, since we wanna get this chapter out before vacation 


	19. Forgive and Forget

DEVL: Ahem, crystaltears is not available at the moment, so here I am. I know, I know, you're disappointed huh. But oh well, that's just too bad for you, because I'm writing this chapter whether you like it or not. Thanks and have happy readings!

Ok, now wanna hear the REAL reason why I'm so happy and crystaltears is not here? Well…first off, it's my bday! And I got a surprise party and my permit! Which means…you guessed it, I can FINALLY drive! Now, onto the part you actually care about, crystaltears is on vacay, she will be back in a month. When she gets back, I'll be gone, so she's the one that'll write the next chapter.

Thanks for all those reviews!

Kagomegril14, inutasha02, inukuramaRmine, hanyou angel, inuyashangel, YoukaiBaka, INUYASHA will be my love 4 eva, remix-69er, demonspawn666, silver-angel-sakura, shadowed ambience, Simonkal of Inyu, Kimura, Animekitty07, kawiyuzumichan, VainRhinosCarDen, 1-vi3t-b4b1

Sangome: Yup, the invisible string is pulling you right now. Heh, we're evil.

Hm…it seems like there's not much to respond, oh well, read on! Oh yeah, one more thing, my writing style's different than crystaltears, so this chapter might be a little different than what you normally read.

&

**Forgive and Forget**

&

She wanted to look back, she really did. But Kagome couldn't, not after what he's done, all he's done.

There were whispers around the hall, but she and Sango ignored them. They headed straight towards the library, a nice and peaceful place. When they got there, all eyes darted on them.

"Oh great," Sango sighed. "Do you all just _have_ to _stare_ at us?" She yelled.

The eyes looked back to the table.

"C'mon Kagome." Sango sat her down on a chair and set an apple in front of her, "Eat."

Kagome stared at the apple, her brain wasn't processing. He had been right there; so close, he was going to say something. Should she let him do that? Right now, all she wanted was to be with him again, why did that sound so wrong?

"Oh Kagome, you poor thing, you have to at least eat something." Sango looked at her worriedly.

Kagome closed her eyes, she felt like crying.

"Kagome." Sango whispered, "Kagome."

That's when she heard her voice, her head tilted up to Sango.

"Kagome, you gotta eat, you haven't eaten since…well, that day."

She slowly shook her head and got out of the chair. She ignored all the yells from Sango and the eyes from the students, and walked quickly towards the bathroom. She couldn't handle this.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears."_

Tears started dripping down her face once she got to a stall. She sat there, quietly crying. On the inside, she was screaming. How could she be so stupid? It was all her fault. If she didn't say yes, she wouldn't feel like this. Why did she get herself into this?

"_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave."_

The tears began flowing more freely. The screams turned into whispers. "Inuyasha. I hate you. I freakin' hate you. Why? Why did you do that?"

"_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone."_

&

Inuyasha heard her run away. Why didn't he chase after him? He was such a stupid, cold hearted bastard. She'll probably hate him forever now.

That's when Inuyasha realized something, "Oh shit."

&

"_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real."_

Kagome heard the bell ring. She has never skipped class before, but this can be an exception. Kagome got out of the stall and looked at herself.

"_There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Before the mess, she was a happy girl, enjoying everyday life. Now look at her, crying over some boy, who is she? Where's the real her?

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears."_

She continued staring at herself, when the second bell rang for class to end. Kagome wiped her tears; she couldn't be like this forever. Be brave and act like nothing happened, yeah, that's it, that's what she's going to do.

"_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears."_

She straightened herself and walked out the door. Her nose and eyes were still a bit puffy. She walked into her next class, Inuyasha was in that class. She sat in her seat behind Inuyashas; her eyes were darted straight at the board.

"_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have   
All of me"_

When Inuyasha came in, she tried her best not to look at him. Inuyasha sat in his seat, turned around, and looked at her.

Stop looking at me! Her mind was screaming. In reality, she wanted to look at him too, oh, she wanted to look at him so bad. But of course, she couldn't.

"Listen Kagome." Inuyasha said in nearly a whisper, his golden orbs still on her.

"Ok, time for class." The teacher walked in the room.

Inuyasha sighed and turned his attention back to the teacher. He then took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and passed it to Kagome.

Her heart was pumping, she slowly opened the paper and it wrote messily, 'I'm sorry, I really am, I feel like shit.'

Kagome scoffed out loud to make sure he heard this. After all that and all he can do is say he's sorry and feel bad about himself? She was truly an idiot to believe that he was good.

She wrote back, 'Well, I don't give a shit.'

After that, it was anther quiet class.

&

The last bell of the day rang. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his stuff and ran to the front of the school, he was looking for Kagome.

Kagome was walking slowly on the side walk.

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light."_

Inuyasha walked closer to her, just when he was about to speak, she walked faster.

"Kagome…" He tried.

"_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind."_

It didn't work. He didn't expect it to, after all he's done. Did it truly hurt her that much though? He didn't want to hurt her; it was just a joke, or at least it was supposed to be a joke.

"Kagome…" He said in a near whisper.

"_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams."_

If only she would listen to him. If she did, maybe she wouldn't be mad. Maybe she'll forgive him and they can start fresh. Just maybe…He had to keep his hopes up, even though deep down inside, he knew he ruined the chance of being with her.

Inuyasha was so desperate that she grabbed Kagome's wrist. Kagome just simply dangled it away and started running.

"_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."_

Inuyasha chased after her. "Kagome. Please wait."

"_These wounds won't seem to heal."_

"Why should I wait Inuyasha?" Kagome said moodily, not turning to face him.

"_This pain is just too real."_

"Please…" He desperately tried running after him.

"_There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

"Oh, so now you're desperately 'please'ing?"

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears."_

"If you would just listen."

"_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears."_

"No Inuyasha, I've listened enough."

"_And I held your hand through all of these years."_

"This will be the last time, I swear."

"_But you still have all of me."_

"Last time you swore, you said you wanted to show me a good time."

"_I tried to hard to tell myself that you're gone."_

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It was the truth, he did say that. Why did everything he say have to turn back on him? Why can't it just be in the past?

"But that wasn't it was it?"

"It's because…" He tried explaining.

"_And though you're still with me."_

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her eyes were filled with water, she was going to cry. "It's because of your big ego. Admit it Inuyasha. Your ego got in the way and that's the last straw, I won't take anymore shit from you…ever!" She let a tear slip from her eye.

"_I've been alone all along."_

"Kagome…" It hurt him on the inside to see her cry, had he caused this? All the pain, all the anger. He couldn't handle it anymore, so he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Get away from me!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha on the chest; it caused him to trip and fall. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and shook her head slowly, then started walking away again.

Inuyasha quickly got up and followed her. "Kagome, wait!" He yelled dreadfully.

Kagome turned around again and stomped towards him, she then slapped his left cheek, hard. She meant it. "No Inuyasha, I won't listen, get away from me, from my life. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"_All of me."_

Inuyasha left it as that and watched as Kagome stomped off to her house. Was this really the end? They hadn't even began.

&

"Kagome, you have a message." Her mom called as she walked into the door.

"I'll listen to it later," Kagome slowly got off her shoes and started walking upstairs, her mom stopped her. "I think it's important."

With no choice, she went to the living room and saw that there was one new message. She clicked the play button.

"_Hey Kagome, this is Inuyasha."_

Every time she heard his name, she wanted to cry.

"_I know you're mad at me right now, more like pissed off. But before you delete this message I need to tell you something. This something I'll probably never be able to tell you again. I…I really like you Kagome."_

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together, does he really mean it? It sounded a bit fake. Like? There was no such thing. And what's the difference between love and lust?

"_I realized this during lunch," Inuyasha laughed a bit after this. Even with all the laughter, Kagome could see that he was not happy at all. "And I just wanted to tell you this before I couldn't. I understand if you don't want to give me a chance. I screwed up all my chance with you didn't I?" _

There was more light laughter.

"_Well, I just wanted to say…"_

_CLICK_

Kagome didn't want to hear any of this anymore. She just couldn't handle it. He embarrassed her in front of the whole school and now he wants forgiveness? Something like this could never be forgiven, it could never be forgotten.

_MESSAGE DELETED_

Forgiving and Forgetting was not an option.

&

DEVL: Ok, that was a…VERY pointless chapter, but what could I do? Crystaltears told me to write and said don't put any fluff. I know she's planning something in the next chapter, but right now, there's no way of contacting her, so I don't know what to put and not put in this chapter. Hopefully, it didn't interfere with any of her plans. I made it as less moody and important as possible. If only she told me what to write in this chapter, lol.

Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter…probably not, but that's ok! Just leave a review, cause it was my bday yestesterday! Lol.


End file.
